The Fog Season 1
by 20945
Summary: MU. AU. Underneath the university lies an absolute evil that was imprisoned for many years. Now, that evil has awaken and storming to the surface. Everybody was sent away on a vacation, so that it wouldn't raise any suspicion of the coming darkness. And now it has escaped as the world is covered in an eerie mist. T for blood and gore.
1. Escaped Evil

**A/N: Hi, I've recently saw MU and played this game on Newsground and read the Inside the Field(I'm sorta a fan of that fic). So, I thought why not make a fic? I've never read works of Stephen King. So, if none of this stuff doesn't look related to his works, pls. inform me. Please Read & Review. BTW, an OC will be introduced here.**

Dean Hardscrabble is wandering the halls. Most students are getting out of her way since the place is crowded during noon and that some of them are afraid of her. The dragon millipede monster is looking for someone. She finally found the room she was looking for, the Chemistry classroom. She opened the door and spots the person she was looking for, Professor William Dubinsky, a blue turtle monster with aquamarine eyes and a large white beard wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"Now, class, be careful when handling these two substances. Now, in order to create a perfect tonic, you must gently add a drop of these two into the solution. Now, make sure you don't pour in too much, only a single drop, and make sure that the substances drop at the same time or else the whole thing will be completely ruined." Prof. Dubinsky informed his students about the experiment as he gently tried to put a drop of the substances from the two test tubes he was holding.

Just as he was about to put a drop, Dean Hardscrabble knocks on the door to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, Prof. Dubinsky..."

"Wha-!? Ms. Hardscrabble...!" Suddenly, a large explosion occured. Prof. Dubinsky was so surprised to see the dean, he accidently dropped both of the test tubes into the solution inside the beaker. So, in result, it exploded and ended up ruining the whole experiment.

The explosion caused thick smoke to enveloped the room, setting the fire alarm causing the ceiling to rain emergency water to douse possible fire. Everybody in the classroom, excluding Dean Hardscrabble because she's using her wings as umbrellas, are getting wet.

"Oh no! My hair! It took 3 hours to get it really silky and soft! And now it's ruined!" Carrie Williams, a sister of Python Nu Kappa sorority, cried out as her poor perfect silky hair gets ruined by the fire alarm.

"Everyone, class is dismiss." Dean Hardscrabble said. Some of the students thought it was wrong to dismiss Chemistry just because of an experiment accident. i mean there was still 50 minutes before the class ends. But no one was complaining to the dean as everybody got out of the raining classroom as fast as they could before more girls starts screaming because their hairs turns soggy and wet.

"What is it, Abigail?" Prof. Dubinsky asked. His face was covered in ashes because of the explosion.

"Don't call me that." Dean Hardscrabble said while her teeth are closed.

"Why? There was nothing wrong with calling you by your first name. Sheesh, you weren't like that when we were younger." Prof. Dubinsky said, remembering when they were friends during their college days, as he took out a hankerchief from his lab pocket and wipes his face.

"That's in the past, Prof. Dubinsky." Dean Hardscrabble leaned her head next to Prof. Dubinsky's ear and whispered to him, "They've escaped their prison and are now storming their way out."

Prof. Dubinsky's yellow eyes widen in surprised as he whispers, "What!? A-Are you sure?"

"Yes. Look, just come to my office immediately." Prof. Dubinsky nodded as both of them made their way through the crowd of students.

Few minutes later, the two monsters are inside the Dean's office. The office has the walls filled with yellow wallpaper with brown trim and some pictures of Hardscrabble's graduation photos, a portrait of her, and pictures of her of being a scarer. She has a furnished shelf with trophies and her special Scream Can with her record breaking Scream Energy in it. Dean Hardscrabble sits on a red leather chair as she places her elbows on her desk while contemplating on their current situation. The blue turtle monster sits on a chair in front of her desk. He looks worried as she is.

"That's impossible! Those cells are impenetrable! Nothing can get in or out!" Prof. Dubinsky exclaimed.

Dean Hardscrabble types something on her laptop as she says while turning her laptop to face Prof. Dubinsky, "See for yourself."

Prof. Dubinsky leans his head towards the laptop as he adjusts his gold-framed glasses. He watches the security footage. The footage shows a dark misty prison. All of the cell doors are open. But there aren't any prisoners. Suddenly, a clawed hand is shown and instantly destroys the camera, causing the footage to show nothing but static.

The blue turtle returned to his seat as he covers his mouth. He couldn't believe what he saw. "I don't believe this. Those cells weren't destroyed. They were opened."

"W-What!? Are you sure!?" Dean Hardscrabble said, surprised at the turtle monster's comment of the security footage.

"Yes. But only high level security clearances and decrypted passwords can open the prisons. There's only two high level clearances right now. Yours and..." Before Prof. Dubinsky could finish, Dean raised her hand, indicating him to stop.

"Please... Don't say his name... Please, just... Don't." Dean Hardscrabble said sorrowfully with small beads of tears on her eyes. "There's... Only one high level security clearance left."

"I... I'm sorry." The two of them were silent now, thinking about their situation now.

Just outside of the halls, Professor Knight, an orange dinosaur-like monster professor of scaring wearing a white buttoned shirt, blue necktie, and gold framed glasses, exits the teacher's lounge while carrying a few books and a mug of murky sludge coffee. He takes a sip from his coffee and, suddenly, he overhears a conversation in the Dean's office. He thought he shouldn't mind other's businesses, but he got curious. Besides, if the conversation would end up boring, he would leave like nothing happened.

Professor Knight leans to the door, but not let his head touch it, so that he wouldn't get caught. He heard Prof. Dubinsky say, "What do we do now, Abigail? If those things get out of the lab and out the basement, all hell will break loose. We should tell everybody and evacuate the school."

"No..." Dean Hardscrabble got up from her chair and walked towards a window. She stared outside as she continues, "If we tell everybody the truth, either they'll mock us and make big fool of ourselves or hell will break loose in advance."

"What do you suggest we do?" Prof. Dubinsky asked worriedly.

"Hmmm..." Dean Hardscrabble scratched her chin as she started thinking of a plan. Suddenly, an idea strikes her as she says calmly, yet strict, "Call the army. Tell them the dean of Monsters University wants to borrow some men, weapons, gadgets, medical supplies, etc. I want all of this to end tonight."

"Of course. But what about the faculty, the staff, and the students?" Prof. Dubinsky questioned about everyone on campus.

"It's the middle of summer, right?" Dean Hardscrabble asked as she turned her head towards the blue turtle.

"Yeah. So what?"

"So... We'll give them all a vacation. It's time to give everyone a break, no?" Dean Hardscrabble smiled.

Outside of the Dean's office, Prof. Knight has mixed feeling of Dean's conversation with the Chemistry Professor. He feels excited now that he's gonna have a summer vacation. But he feels like all of this is wrong. Why would the Dean give everyone a break? Her nice gesture makes Prof. Knight feel weird.

"What going on with her?" Prof. Knight thought to himself as he left the halls. "What is she hiding from all of us?"

**A/N: Wasn't that a great intro? Dean and my OC, William Dubinsky, found that "they" have escaped by someone and now they'll deal with it tonight with some men from the army. Prof. Knight feels suspicious about all of this. What secrets are the Dean and Prof. hiding from us and them? Dubinsky More to come soon.**


	2. Packing Up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Especially from the author of "Inside The Field" himself/herself (I didn't check the gender of this author). In the last chapter, Dean Hardscrabble and Prof. Dubinsky are planning deal with "them" tonight. First, they got to find a way to get everybody on campus to get as far away as possible from Monsters University.**

* * *

"Are you sure? I mean what if no one will buy it?" Prof. Dubinsky asked worriedly.

"They will. Just look at some of the students. They are beginning to roast in this blistering summer heat." Dean Hardscrabble said while looking outside. She spotted some students who look tired, sweaty, weak, and/or in need of a break from studying in the heat.

"Good point." Mr. Dubinsky said. He starts thinking and adds, "But what if some students would rather stay and continue on their studies?"

"What sort of average college student would want to stay?" Dean Hardscrabble answered his question with a question.

"Well, I read a file about a student, Michael Wazowski. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

"Oh, how could I forget about that one-eyed cretin I kicked out of the Scare Program?" Dean Hardscrabble sarcastically asked.

"Well, from the past months. He's been getting good grades in his studies. And he once told me that he'll study harder, so that he can become the school's top scarer and nothing will faze him." Prof. Dubinsky asked worriedly.

"Well, if there are idiots like Mr. Wazowski who would rather stay, I suppose we should dust off the old tranq guns just in case." Dean Hardscrabble said.

"Where would put them if they were tranquilized?" Prof. Dubinsky asked.

"Hmmm... Good point. There aren't many secure and stable areas." Dean Hardscrabble turned around as she asked Prof. Dubinsky with a devious smile, "You still have those live paper-eating pet locusts?"

"Oh no. I knew it. I knew this day would come. I knew you would plan something diabolical against me and my babies." Prof. Dubinsky said worriedly.

"Oh, calm down, Professor Dubinsky, my plan isn't diabolical. It's strategic and likely to convince everyone on campus to leave." Dean Hardscrabble said.

"But, my babies-" Prof. Dubinsky was about to say somethinb when Dean Hardscrabble cut his words.

"Which lives are more important? Your locusts also known as your precious 'babies' or millions of monsters in this university?" Dean Hardscrabble asked in a serious tone.

Prof. Dubinsky sits silently as he sighs and replies, "Alright, give me some time and a truck, and I'll bring them here."

"Good. Tell the delivery men to borrow their truck." Dean Hardscrabble said as Prof. Dubinsky left her office.

As soon as she was alone, she opened a drawer and takes out a silver pocketwatch and an old black-and-white picture of a dragon monster with one wing. She stares at picture for a moment until tears wells up from her eyes. She opens the pocketwatch that has a quote etched on it next to the watch.

_"If you are strong and smart, then the impossible has no meaning."_ Reading those words made Dean Hardscrabble burst into tears as lie her head on her desk and cries.

Few hours later, all of the students, faculty, and staff are gathered outside of the School of Scaring. There's a podium placed on the stairs leading to the school. Dean Hardscrabble swoops down on the stairs and descends towards the podium. She taps on the microphone to test if it was working.

"Greetings, students. As you may have noticed, locusts appeared out of nowhere and started infested half of the campus. So, in conclusion, Pest Control will arrive later to deal with them. But since there are many of those pests, the whole university will be isolated and fumigated for a long time." Dean Hardscrabble announced. A lot of murmuring is made from the crowd.

"Not to worry, everyone, because I have good news that I know you all will love to hear. When the fumigation starts, I want everybody to... have a summer vacation." Dean Hardscrabble announced, waiting for the crowds response.

"What!?" "No way! Is she serious!?" "Did I do way too much meth or is she for real!?" "This is so wrong, yet it's so right!" Dean Hardscrabble could many reactions from the students, especially from the faculty. But she was serious as Dean Hardscrabble continues on, "Yes. Yes. I know it may sound strange. But I thought you all deserve a break and enjoy this summer. So, go pack up your things and... have fun."

The crowd cheers loudly. They were overjoyed that they could have a summer vacation during college. Some think it's impossible, but it happened. Suddenly, Dean Hardscrabble spread her wings to full span as she yelled, "SILENCE EVERYBODY!" It caught everybody's attention as they settled down.

"Let me finish." Dean Hardscrabble said as she clears her throat, "That doesn't mean that you should have fun for the whole vacation. Final midterms will starts soon followed by the Great Scare Games. So, students, fraternities, and sororities, prepare because you will be back here in two months. That is all." Dean Hardscrabble's announcement was over as she flew away.

Few minutes later, Mike Wazowski walks to his dorms feeling really excited a little and very confused. "That was completely weird. Why would the Dean be nice enough to give us all a vacation. Geez, I thought she would just take our classes outside and sleep in motels." Mike thought.

He suddenly spotted a familiar medusa-like pink monster with short violet snakes for hair and one green eye. She's wearing a purple dress under a green vest. It's Celia Mae, business major and Mike's crush ever since he came to this university. She notices him as she approaches the small, green cyclops monster.

"There you are, Mike. I was looking for you." Celia said.

"Y-You were looking f-for me?" Mike asked, feeling like he was gonna be on cloud 9. Right now, he's in cloud 7 or cloud 5 just be sure.

"Yeah. Claws wanted to know if you're gonna come with us. We're going to the beach in Jawsfield." Celia said.

"Wait, Claws?" Mike suddenly snapped back to reality. "As in Claws Ward?"

"Yeah. You two were friends since high school right? He said you were a lot nerdy back then." Celia said as she softly giggles about what Claws told her.

"He said that. Thanks a lot, Claws." Mike thought while rolling his eye in his mind.

"So, are you gonna come?" Celia asked, waiting for Mike's answer.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. I'll totally come with you." Mike was very excited that he could barely contain it because Celia is gonna join them.

"Great. Claws will be outside waiting for you. Make sure you pack up your stuff for the trip." Celia said as she left.

As soon as she was gone, Mike let it all out and says, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Score. Score. Score. I finally have a shot with Celia." Mike run back to his room and starts packing.

Meanwhile, in the ROR frat house, the brothers of Roar Omega Roar are packing their stuff. Randy, who isn't wearing his anything, is the first one to finish as he descends to the living room while carrying a red backpack. He spots Chet Alexander, who's now wearing blue MU cap, packing some food from kitchen into his suitcase.

"Uhhh... Hey, Chet, isn't weird that the Dean would give us a vacation? I mean, why would there be a summer vacation in college?" Randall approached the one-eyed crab monster and asked him.

"Gee, I don't really know, Rand. It is weird, but I'm not complaining. I love vacations." Chet said excitedly.

"This vacation's gonna rule." "Yeah, I can't wait." Randy heard Javier Rios and Chip Goff excitedly exclaimed as they entered the living room. Chip was wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt with red flowers and orange swim trunks. Javier was wearing a black tank top, blue swim trunks, and two pairs of sunglasses (cos', you know, guy's got four eyes).

"Hey, guys, you got the stuff ready?" Chet asked Javier and Chip from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've got the cooler and my board." Javier said, showing them a green cooler and a yellow and black surfboard

"And I've got the beach ball and the grill." Chip said, showing them a beach ball with different colors and a red portable grill.

"Dudes, I'm totally stoked. I can't wait to party my ass off once we get there." Javier said excitedly as he gave Chip a high-five.

"Where are we going anyways?" Randall asked.

"Well, Randy..." Reggie Jacobs entered the kitchen through the basement door while dragging a large metal beer keg. He's wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt. "We are... going to... Britney Davis's... summer manor... in Shriekerly Hills..." Reggie said between grunts and breathes because he's dragging a really heavy keg of beer to the garage.

"Yeah, all of the fraternities and sororities are gonna spend the whole vacation there." Chet added.

"Come on, what are we waiting for let's get this stuff in Johnny's RV!" Chip exclaims as all of the ROR brothers went to the garage, leaving behind Reggie who is still struggling with the keg.

"Uhhh... guys? A little help here?"

Outside of the dorms, Mike exits the doors while carrying a blue backpack and suitcase. He sees a familiar blue crocodile-like monster with purple eyes, sharp yellow claws, pointy fangs, and purple scale plates running down from the back of his head to his tail. He's wearing a black Fear Tech cap backwards. It's Claws Ward, Mike's best friend during high school.

"Hey, Claws. Hey." Mike called out while waving his hand in the air, trying to get his attention.

"Oh. Hey, Wazowski. How's it hangin'?" Claws greeted Mike with a smile and a friendly handshake as he blew large pink bubble that popped and chew it again. It looked he was eating gum.

"Just fine." Mike said as he noticed the black cap Claws is wearing. "You're from Fear Tech, aren't you?"

"All right. Ya got me, bud." Claws raised his clawed hands and admitted that he's a student of Monsters University's rival school.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Mike asked.

"Well... The rumors about MU students taking a summer vacation reached Fear Tech. It spread so fast and wide like wildfire. So, I thought, 'Hey, why not skip a few classes and just fun with my ol' buddies who are in my rival school?'." Claws admitted.

"Playing hooky as usual, huh?" Mike snickered. Claws always had a habit of skipping and cutting classes during their elementary years up to now.

"Yep, old habits die hard, my friend." Claws said while patting his best friends back as they walked to the parking lot.

Claws tells him that he's gonna drive his friends to Jawsfield. Mike was absolutely excited because he gets to spend two months with Celia Mae. He is fantasizing about himself with Celia, doing romantic stuff. Around the corner, he sees Claw's car, a blue 1967 Shelby GT500 muscle car. He spots Celia checking her purse as Mike stares at her. Suddenly, Mike is absolutely devastated as his train of fantasies have been wrecked of the tracks. He sees James P. Sullivan passes through Celia and packs his stuff inside Claws's car trunk.

Mike grabs Claws's hand as he drags him back around the corner and says in a loud whispery voice, "What the hell is Sullivan doing there?"

"I invited him. He seems like a nice guy. Plus he's funny. Yesterday, he told me a joke that literally squirted my soda out of my nose. Hahaha." Claws laughed at that memory.

"Ok, I get it. I don't need flashbacks. But why?" Mike asked.

"Why not? He's a pretty good guy. I don't see what's wrong with him." Claws shrugged, thinking that Sulley's no threat.

"It's because of him, I got kicked out of the Scare Program!" Mike almost yelled, but tried to maintain his tone.

"No. It's because of your looks, no offense, and the Dean that got you kicked out. George told me what happened." Claws paused for a moment as he sighed. He kneels down on one knee and says, "Look, I know you and Sulley have issues in the past. But I just want to have a great time with my best friends. That includes you Mike. Please come with us." Claws put his hands together as if he was praying to whatever god he believed in.

"I'm not going because that lump of hairball is coming. And that's that." Mike said as he crossed his arms.

He gives Sulley an angry glare that says 'I hate that lazy furball'. But then, he swifts his gaze to Celia. Just watching her movement made Mike's heart go boom boom. Claws notice something strange about Mike as he looks at where Mike's one eye is looking. He realizes that Mike was staring at Celia. He looks back at Mike and notices that the cyclops monster is blushing. Insantly, an idea strikes Claws's brain like lightning as a smile curves from his lips. He knows exactly what to say to convince Mike to go with him.

"Look, Mike, I'm just gonna shoot straight, ok? If you don't come with me and my buds, you'll ruin your chance to make Celia your beloved wife in the future." Hearing what Claws said made Mike blush even more as he looked at him. Claws continues on, "So, I'll cut to chase, Wazowski. Go with me and my friends to Jawsfield or stay here, do nothing, and never find happiness in your future."

Mike was about to say something, but he was thinking about what Claws said. He sighs as he says, "Fine. I'll go with you guys. Man, you always know the right words to convince people."

"It's a gift." Claws said as they walked towards his car to finish packing some stuff into it. Sulley spotted Mike putting his stuff into the car's boot.

"What are you doing here, Wazowski!?" Sulley asked while giving him an angry glare.

"Save it, Sullivan. Claws invited me because I'm his best friend during our high school years. I'm only coming along just for him." Mike made his point straight while giving Sullivan an angry glare as well.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Dean Hardscrabble's plan to get everyone to leave worked. Everyone is packing up their stuff now and is preparing to leave. Oh and to the author of "Inside the Field", it was Claws Ward! I can't believe you didn't know. He's a blue crocodile-like monster and he cries like in the first movie where he cried because a kid nearly touched him and during the company play where he got cries to one Mike's songs because it was emotional. More to come soon, people. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Departure

**A/N: Last chapter, Dean's plan worked as all of the monsters in the university are getting ready to leave. Her plan reached Fear Tech as rumors. Claws decided it was a good excuse to have some fun. That's why he invited his friends in MU to go to Jawsfield and have fun. An OCs will be introduced here. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Mike and Sulley exchanges glares filled with anger, two monsters approaches Claws's car while carrying their summer vacation stuff. As Claws is putting a duffle bag with his stuff in it into the boot, he notices the monsters as he waves at them.

"Hey, Brock, Claire, glad you guys came!" Claws called out as Brock Pearson and Claire Wheeler approached him. Brock's wearing a white tank top and blue swim trunks. He's carrying a blue backpack, a beach ball, and a purple surfboard. Claire's wearing a black shirt, a green and white and black plaided shurt tied around her waist, a denim skirt, and green sneakers. She's carrying a red duffle bag and a skateboard.

"Claws, my man! How's it goin'!?" Brock exclaimed as he gave Claws a high-five and a pat on the back.

"Huh, what's that nerd doing here?" Claire said while glaring at Mike. Mike notices and ignores her.

"Hey, chillax, Claire. Mike's my best bud during high school. I thought it would be fun if he join us on our trip." Claws explained while blowing another gum bubble.

"Fine. As long as he doesn't ruin our fun." Claire said as she and Brock put their stuff in Claw's car's boot.

"Hey guys!" Suddenly, someone called out to them.

An orange dragon-like monster run towards them. The monster is a female and has green eyes, and red wings. She's wearing black thick-rimmed glasses, a red beret, a white shirt with black words on it that says "Being smart at the moment" under a green jacket, and blue jeans. She's a carrying an olive green backpack, a picnic basket, and a small brown book.

"Glad you came, Amanda." Claws said as he approached her and shook her hand.

"Claws, who's she?" Sulley asked.

"Oh. Allow me to introduce myself, My name's Amanda Cora Vandergeld. English Literature major. It's nice to meet you all." the dragon-like monster introduced herself. "Claws told me all about you guys. Brock, Claire, Celia, Mike and... Uhhh." Amanda said everyone's names while pointing at them. She stopped when she pointed at Sulley. "Uhhh... What was your name again? Lames Sallybun, was it?"

"What?" Sulley said. Hearing Amanda saying Sulley's name wrong made Mike and Claws giggled. "No. It's James P. Sullivan."

"Oh right. James. It's nice to meet you." Amanda said as she put her things in the boot.

"Well, now that's everyone covered, time to go, guys! Vacation awaits!" Claws excitedly exclaims.

"Heck yeah!" "Yay!" "Alright!" Brock, Amanda, and Sulley said excitedly as everyone got in the car. Claws was in the driver seat. Mike and Amanda were riding shotgun and the rest were in the back.

"My, this is a really nice car, Claws." Celia said.

"Thanks. This was my gramp's. It might be a little rusty in the inside. But I've tinkered with it a lot." Claws said as he started the car and drove off.

Meanwhile, in the Johnny's RV, all of the ROR brothers are chanting exciting stuff after packing their stuff in the boot and in the RV. Johnny's sitting on the driver's seat. Randy's sitting shotgun.

"Hey, you guys ready for an awesome vacation!?" Johnny asked excitedly to his brother.

"HECK YEAH!" All of them, except Randy, yelled as Johnny started the RV and drove out of Monsters University.

Meanwhile, in the library which is now infested with locusts, Prof. Dubinsky is sneaking inside carrying a glass tank. He was picking up all of his locusts and putting them in the tank.

"Now, now, don't fly away, Mary Anna." Prof. Dubinsky said as he picked up a locust that nearly flew away. Suddenly, Dean Hardscrabble enters the library.

"Professor Dubinsky, it's time to go. The team the army sent us will arrive shortly." Dean said as she noticed what the old turtle monster is doing. "Oh, for God's sake, just leave them. They won't starve to death in here." Dean said with a slight angry tone.

Dean Hardscrabble grabs Prof. Dubinsky's lab coat collar and drags him away. "Don't worry, my babies. Daddy will be back for you. Just don't eat the bibles. They're like expired religious food for you guys." Prof. Dubinsky called out to the locusts as the Dean drags him out of the library.

An hour later, on the road about a few kilometers from Monsters University, Claws and the gang are making small chitchat when Brock's stomach starts grumbling.

"Oh man, dudes, I'm hungry." Brock said as he put his hand on his stomach.

"I told you. You should've ate something before we left. What's next? Someone wants to take a wizz?" Claire asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Claire. I think I need to go." Sulley said while putting his hand on his crotch and shaking his legs, indicating that his bladder won't hold for long.

"Me and my big mouth." Claire thought.

"Sulley, you better not piss in my gramp's car. I just got this thing cleaned. Let's stop here." Claws said as he stopped the car at the side of the highway. Sulley got out of the car first and urinated on a tree.

"Want a Snicker, Brock?" Claws said as he took out a Snicker bar from his glove compartment and threw it to Brock who caught it.

"Thanks, bro." Brock said as started eating the Snicker.

"So, Claws, when did you meet Amanda?" Celia asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"I met her in high school. I accidently hit my tail on a ladder where Amanda was cos' she was trying to grab a book. Then, she fell and landed on my back. Apologies flung here and there. Then, the next thing you know it, me and Amanda are friends." Claws explained.

"Right you are, Claws." Amanda said as they both made a fist-bump, made a silent explosion sound, and turned their fists into full open hands and palms.

Sulley is done peeing as he gets in the car again. Claws starts the car and drives away.

It's almost sunset now as Dean Hardscrabble and Professor William Dubinsky are outside the School of Scaring, waiting for their help to arrive.

"Hey, Abigail... Err... I mean, Dean Hardscrabble, did you get all of the faculty and staff out of here?" Prof. Dubinsky asked.

"Of course. Hmmm... What's taking them so long?" Dean Hardscrabble asked as she glanced at her watch. It's 5:00 P.M..

Suddenly, a red delivery truck drives into campus. Dean and Prof. Dubinsky exchanged confused glances as the truck parks in front of the School of Scaring. The driver exits the truck and approaches the two. It's a male gray reptilian monster with yellow eyes, silver hair on his head and at the end of his tail, a little tuft of silver hair on his chin that resembles a small beard. He's wearing a camo jacket under a black bulletproof jacket with a gold badge of the army, brown pants, and combat boots. He's holding UMP-45 and he's carrying a SCAR 20 semi-auto rifle on his back.

"You must be the sergeant the army sent to help us, huh?" Prof. Dubinsky asked.

"Yes. Name's Sergeant Zack Evans of Monstropolis Army Intelligence." the reptilian monster introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Sergeant Evans." Prof. Dubinsky said as he shook Zack's hand.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Dean Hardscrabble asked.

"They're in the truck. Yo, guys, time to get out of that rust bucket!" Zack called out as he hit the truck with his fist.

The back of the truck's door opens as four monsters exits it. Most of them are wearing bulletproof vest and carrying weapons.

"Hiya! Nice to meet ya both. Name's David Terrance Jackson. Most people call me 'Rock'." A red stegosaurus-like monster with four arms introduced himself. He's wearing a pair of gold-framed sunglasses, a green shirt under a bulletproof vest, camo pants, and combat boots. He's carrying an Ithaca M37 shotguns on his hands and two RPGs on his back.

"My name's Cedric Winston. 'Sid' for short." a green slug monster with four blue eyes wearing black thick-rimmed glasses and a camo cap introduced himself. He's carrying a large case, a violet bag, and an Glock-18.

"Rhiza. Rhiza A. Xandra. Squad's medic. Great to meet ya, Dean Hardscrabble." a yellow monster with green leaf-like hair introduced herself. She's wearing a camo cap, a white shirt and a green jacket under a bulletproof vest, brown pants, and black boots. She's carrying a green backpack and a Tec-9.

"It's nice to meet you all. Hmm... What's wrong with him?" Prof. Dubinsky asked about the black cyclops monster with one purple eye and white spikes on his head. He's wearing a black bandana covering his mouth, black shirt under a camo jacket under a bulletproof vest, camo pants, and combat boots. He's carrying two katanas, two machetes, and many knives of different sizes.

"Oh, that's Vincent Slade. Most people call him 'Blade' cos'... You know, he's good at fighting with swords and knives and stuff." Sid said.

"Now that the introductions are done, let's get to the situation at hand." Dean Hardscrabble said.

"What are we supposed to be fighting anyways?" Zack asked.

"You haven't been briefed about your mission?" Dean asked the sergeant as Zack shook his head. "Well, have you all heard of the incident that happened here 20 years ago?" Dean asked.

"Wait, you mean the Nero Incident?" Sid asked.

"I've heard of it, but I always thought it was just bluff." Rhiza stated.

"Well, I can assure you, Ms. Xandra. Once we get down there, you'll be believing that the story is true. Come, I'll tell you all once we get to the elevator." Dean hardscrabble said as everybody walked into the School of Scaring.

They enter the classroom where all of the students were taught about Scaring 101. Dean tells them to stand on the center of the classroom as everyone did what she told. Dean takes out a PDA from her coat as she types something on it. Suddenly, the floor started to rumble as the center portion of it where everyone's standing on starts to descend like an elevator.

"So, mind telling us what was this so called, 'Nero Incident', hm?" Zack asked. He didn't know what this incident was. Only a person among their squad who knows about it was just Sid and Rhiza.

Dean Hardscrabble sighs as she says, "Very well, I'll tell you what happened 20 years ago."

* * *

**A/N: Well, chapter's done. Mike and the gang and the RORs are heading out to wherever they were going as Dean's team from the army arrived into the now deserted school. Dean and the team are descending from elevator floor in the School of Scaring. And she's gonna tell us a backstory and what are those 'things' you guys keep on asking about. More to come soon. Enjoy and R&R.**


	4. Nero Incident

**A/N: Flashback time! Now, ya'll will et your answers about what are "they" the last chapters talked about. Also next chapters gonna be Gauntlet Crescendo Event. Err... I mean... Well, you now what I'm talkin' about. Woop! Now, then let's get this show on the road. But first...**

Flashback Words:  
Normal Words: Flashback story  
Italicized Words: Dean Hardscrabble Narrating  
Bold Words: Writing

So, Enjoy and R&R

* * *

-Flashback Starts-

_"20 years ago, this place wasn't Monsters University. It used to be one of the largest military research facility in the world."_

On the land where Monsters University will stand, there's a large military base that was fenced around an electrified high voltage wire fences. Soldiers and scientist are scattered about, minding they're own businesses. At the center stood a two-story buildings with golden letters, **M.A.I.**, above the main entrance.

_"The military built the base because a group of scientist led by Mr. Jericho Thomas Harris, one of the military's science division's top scientists, found abnormal waves of unknown energy emitting from under the land where this university stood now."_

Inside the building was a laboratory. A green monster scientist operating a terminal did a hand gesture that says "Come over here for a sec" as a white dragon monster with green eyes, silver hair, and two wings approached the scientist. It's Jericho Harris and he's wearing lab coat just like every scientist in the buildings are wearing. The green monster pointed at the screen that shows the abnormal wave patterns coming from beneath the base.

_"He gathered a team of the best soldiers, scientsts, and diggers. I was part of it. I became a scientist after I graduated from the former Monsters University."_

A younger 20 years old Abigail Hardscrabble wearing thick-rimmed glasses and a lab coat walked through the halls of the M.A.I. labs. She's carrying her PDA and a few books. Mr. Harris approached her and asked if she could come with them on an expedition. Hardscrabble was nervous but she reluctantly said yes.

_"We began our journey and descended into the ground. It took us all a year until we could discovered the source of the anomaly, a meteor"_

The team are now in a dark misty cave with huge crater. Mr. Harris and Ms. Hardscrabble slowly approached a giant glowing meteor with a large crack on it. Clouds of fog are slowly pouring out of the crack.

_"But, then, there was something or somethings that climbed the cave walls and emerged from the meteor."_

Green saliva dropped from the cave ceiling and splattered on Hardscrabble's lab coat. She looked up as an alien figure dropped to the ground. The green alien had a large insect-like head, skinny body, and claws similar to a praying mantis except the claws are bone scythes. Another one dropped from the ceiling and swiped its claws at Mr. Harris, causing one of his wings sliced off. The other alien had a raptor's skull for a head, large claws on its eight feet, and walked like a spider. Then, an alien flew towards a diggers and sliced his arm off. The alien was a large insect with claws on each legs and giant buzzing wings. Soon, more dropped from the cave ceilings as everyone fought them off.

_"We were lucky to have made it out of there alive and retrieve some specimens there."_

Mr. Harris and a younger William Dubinsky with a small brown beard examines a specimen that emerged from the meteor. It was a green alien slug with needle-like teeth trapped in a fiber glass tank with the word **Specimen #1: Xenosite 1**. Mr. Harris placed a bird meat in its tank as the slug crawled towards it and ate it. William looked at the three alien specimens that attacked them trapped in three cylinder dense fiber glass cells that has the words **Specimen #2: Xerodite 1**, **Specimen #3 Arachnodite 1**, and **Specimen #4 Insectoid 1**.

_"After two days, Mr. Harris found something about the Xenosites: it can acquire and mutate the body parts of whatever oraganic being it eats."_

Mr. Harris placed a two-headed pigeon with its beak taped, and wings and talons restrained as Hardscrabble and Dubinsky watched. Three Xenosite crawled towards it and ate it. Few hours later, the pigeon's remains were just its carcass as the Xenosite started developing tiny feathers and wings. Hardscrabble was amazed as she recorded her observation on her PDA.

_"Soon, we acquired many specimens, did many experiments, and obtained useful results. The army suggested to move the labs underground because they're were many specimens and not much space to hold them. Few months later, the underground facilities, where we are going, were built as all of the scientist and specimens moved there. But then, a year later, something terrible happened..."_

"Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! All personnel evacuate immediately!" The alarm sounded as every scientist were running for their lives.

The lab was shrouded in light fog and had been overrun by the alien specimens that've escaped their prisons. Soldiers were shooting at the escaped Xerodites and Arachnodites. But something was different about them. They're no longer green. Their bodies were pitch black. Relentless bullets fired at them. But the wounds from the bullets kept regenerating at a fast rate. One soldiers took out a grenade launcher.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The soldier pulled the trigger as the grenade flew towards a Xerodite and exploded.

BOOOOOMMMM!

The soldier took cover and asked the soldier next to him, "How the hell did this happened!?"

"I've no idea and I don't give a crap as long as we kill these things before more people get ki-!" Before the soldier could finish, a Necrodite lunged towards them and decapitated him.

Meanwhile, in the halls, Hardscrabble was running in the bloodied halls because of the monsters that've been killed as an Insectoid chased her. She shot the insect creature with an Desert Eagle, but three shots missed and only two hit the Insectoid and killed it. Hardscrabble continued running while calling for someone.

"Mr. Harris! Mr. Harris, where are you!?" Hardscrabble called out as she shot an black Insectoid five times, causing it to drop dead. Half an hour later, she finally found Mr. Harris in the room where the entrance to the caves are located. She noticed that the gate to the caves were open, causing clouds of fog to pour into the room, and Mr. Harris loading an M60.

"Mr. Harris! What are you doing here!? It's not safe! We have to leave now before the whole complex collapses!" Hardscrabble exclaimed because of the gun shooting, explosives exploding, and people screaming.

"No! You go on ahead! I have something to take care of!" Mr. Harris exclaimed as he put on a belt with grenades attached.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!"

"If you stay, you'll die too, Abigail!" Suddenly, Mr. Harris carried Hardscrabble to an elevator as he threw her in along with a piece of paper. He quickly pressed a 1F button and typed a code to lock the elevator controls, only leaving the 1F button to be active. The elevator closed as Hardscrabble got up. She started panicking. She didn't want to leave Mr. Harris. She pressed the 50F, but keypad was stuck as the elevator ascended to the first floor.

-Flashback Ends-

"The army found me and brought me to safety. I couldn't save him. He locked the elevator controls. And this was the note he threw into the elevator." Dean Hardscrabble said as she took out a piece of paper and gave it to Sergeant Zack. He started reading it.

_Dear Abigail,_

_ If you're reading this, then I am most likely dead. I couldn't come with you to the evacuation zone because I needed to take care of those 'fiends'. I descended into the caverns to try and stop the massive horde of creature and the mist from reaching the surface. It turned out that my theories of these creatures and the fog were correct. This mist is like those creatures' natural living enviroment. Meaning that if they don't breathe the fog, they'll remain weary and weak. But someone's been making experiments behind our backs. The creatures that have turned black was a result of gene mutation and radiation exposure. Also, someone stole my high level security clearance and used it to open the cells and the gate leading into the caverns. Someone has been planning this. I don't know who, but I know that if that monster isn't stop, he or she might send those creatures and the mist into the surface. A beginning of a hell on earth. Please stop that monster before it happens. You're my best student and I've treated like my own daughter ever since your parents passed away. I hope you can forgive me for not being with you in the future._

_Your godfather,_  
_Jericho Thomas Harris_

"Oh man, I'm sorry about him, Ms. Hardscrabble." Rock sympathethically said as he took his sunglasses off, revealing two green eyes.

"He has my prayers." Rhiza sympathethically said as well.

"So, were you able find whoever did all of those things?" Zack asked as he gave the leeter back to the Dean.

"No. 34 personnel were dead. And I've interrogated everybody who was in that building. None of them did it and had Mr. Harris's clearance." Dean Hardscrabble said as the elevator stopped. Everyone got off the platform as it ascended back to the School of Scaring. Everyone was searching the area with loaded guns in their hands. There was a large metal door that leads into the labs or whatever was left of it.

Dean takes out her high-level security clearances and slides it in the card slot and types the password on the keypad next to it. The large metal doors started opening as clouds of fog escaped from it.

"All right, time to rock n' roll, ladies." Zack said as everyone entered the doors.

* * *

**A/N: Flashbacks done! Woop! Now, you all know what 'they' are, where the fog came, and who was the dragon monster Hardscrabble cried over. I'll try to make the next chapter filled with action. More to come soon. Literally, classes are starting tomorrow and I don't think I'll have the time to finish this. So, R&R.**


	5. Anonymous Figure

A/N: Last chapter, Dean Hardscrabble explained about the incident 20 years ago. Someone mutated the specimens, open the gate leading to the caverns causing the mist from the meteor to enter the labs, and let the specimens escape and wreak havoc and carnage. Dean and the team are about to enter the labs. There's a reference here. Enjoy and R&R.

Dean and the team slowly walks through the opened metal doors. They slowly walks inside the dark foggy hallways. The army squad turns on their flashlight attached to their firearms as Dean and Prof. Dubinsky turns on their hand-held flashlight. There were some rotten corpses of scientists and soldiers.

"What's supposed to be our primary target here?" Zack asked Dean.

"We are going to the underground caves and destroy the meteor." Dean Hardscrabble said as Zack's eyes widen.

"What!? What your saying is that you want to risk me and my squad to an undegroung hole with those whatchama-call-it things?" Zack asked. Dean replies with a nod.

"Yes. If those things are get out of the prisons, then they'll dig their way out of this complex and into the surface. You know what would happen if this mist and those creatures escape." Dean Hardscrabble stared at Zack with slight anger. Zack's reply was a sigh. He knew what would happen. It would be hell on monster earth.

"Alright. Let's get this over wi- Hmm..." Zack was about say something when he heard something.

Zack makes a hand gesture, signaling everyone to hide. They all hide as something was coming. It's a black Insectoid crawling on a wall. Zack slowly steps out of his hiding place and immediately shoots it with his UMP-45. The Insectoid fells to the ground as red blood oozes out of the bullet holes. Everyone steps out of their hiding places because the danger has been killed. Dean examines the dead creature.

"That's odd. These things didn't bleed red. They bled yellow." Dean muttered to herself.

"Man, this thing's weird and stinks. Literally." Rock said as he looked at the dead Insectoid as he covered his nose, blocking the stench of the creature's blood.

"Looks like we have to be careful. There could probably more of these things roaming the halls." Prof. Dubinsky informed them.

"Profs right. We have to be careful. We'll be in deep trouble if we come across a swarm of these things." Zack informed to be cautious as they continue on.

Meanwhile, in a clearing at the side of the road, the RORs decided to camp there since it's getting late. Randy's got the grill on and started flipping burgers as the rest of his frat brothers danced to some music on a Reggie's radio while drinking beer.

"I could lift you up I could show you what you wanna see And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound."

"Na na na na na na na! We're safe and sound!" Chet sang along with the song as Randy smirked, seeing how funny it was a little to see the one-eyed crab monster's singing. He flipped the last burger patty and placed it on a bun as he added ketchup and mustard on it.

"Guys, burgers are done!" Randy called out as he showed the ROR brothers a tray full of piled burgers.

"Alright, finally! I'm starved!" Reggie exclaimed as the ROR brothers stopped dancing and grabbed a burger. The RORs merrily ate their burgers. Johnny wrapped his arm around the purple reptilian's shoulders and was about to say something.

"A toast to our new brother, Randall Boggs, for he is smart, fast, had been given a gift of camoflauge and the gift for making the best damn burgers ever!" Johnny spoke as he raised his beer as Chet, Javier, Chip, and Reggie tapped Johnny's can of beer with theirs while cheering. Half an hour later, everyone was tired as they called it a night.

All of the ROR brothers slept in the RV. Chip is sleeping on the deat next to the driver's. Randy and Chet is sleeping on a coach. Reggie is sleeping on the table. And Johnny and Javier are on a bed, sleeping on opposite sides. Suddenly, Javier wakes up and reaches his hand near Johnny's crotch area. The ROR president wakes up and notices what Javier's doing.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Johnny could exclaimed, but he was too tired to do that.

"Relax, man. I'm trying to grab some nuts." Javier said as grabbed a bag full of macadamia nuts as he munched some. Both of them went back to sleep.

On the road in the middle of the night, Mike, Brock, Claire, Celia, Amanda, Sulley are asleep as Claws continues driving and staying awake to avoid crashing his grandfather's car. He reaches into his backpack and grabs a small metal thermos filled with black coffee. With one hand on the wheel, he opens the thermos with his mouth as he drinks some coffee. It helped a little as Claws is slightly drowsy and continues driving.

"Man, where's good stop when you need one?" Claws thought as he suddenly hears mumbling. He turned his head as he sees Sulley waking up.

"Mmmm... Hey, Claws. Wow, we haven't stopped yet?" Sulley asked, noticing the bags under Claws's eyes and that they're still on the road.

"Yeah." Claws said as he turned back to the front windshield. It was getting dark and cloudy making it slightly difficult to see the road. He decided to strike a conversation before he snoozes off.

"So... How did Mike get under your fur?" Claws asked.

"That slimy eyeball? I think he's a jerk and lame nerd. Because of that cretin, I got kicked out of the Scaring Program." Sulley said.

"Actually, you got kicked out because you roared at the Dean while she was talkin' which I think was kinda cool, but a little rude. Especially in front of the Dean." Claws said what George told him a few months ago. Sulley sat silent. He did have good point. Claws sighed as he said.

"Look, we don't see eye to eye, but Mike's kinda cool once you get to know him. I mean sure he's nerdy and sorta boring at sometimes, but he's still a good friend."

"What's great about him? And why do you like him so much anyways?" Sulley asked.

"It's just that he's... I dunno. He's just great to be with. He's smart and helps out a lot with my homework. He told me great stories. And we both share the same dream to be top scarers. Look, I know that you don't like him. But I just want to have the best vacation with all my friends not beating each other up." Claws said, looking down in the dumps. Sulley noticed and started feeling bad as he sighed.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be friends with that cretin. Me and Mike will be acquintances. Not friends. If you try anything that'll make me and Mike buds, I will immediately go to my grandma's house and spend my alotted time watching grass grow for the whole vacation." Sulley warned Claws.

"Alright. Alright. Whatever you say, man." Claws said as he continued driving.

Back at the underground abandoned labs, Dean and the team are wandering the halls. They've encountered many Insectoids, but they managed to deal with them unscathed. They were looking for a way to get to the 50th level until they found a door to the stairs. They didn't have any choice because they have to get there fast and that most of the elevator controls in the 1st level are broken. They immediately went to down until they reached a door to the 5th level, a room where they used to keep their cargo.

They enter the room and keep their guard up for any possible ambush or any unsuspecting creatures. The squad peers through every corner to make sure there aren't any creatures around.

"Remember, we have to be extremely cautious and quiet. Those things could be attracted to noise." Prof. Dubinsky informed the squad.

"Oh please, how come that didn't attracted those insect-thingies back there?" Rhiza questioned.

"Because they're insects. I don't think they have ears." Prof. Dubinsky said.

"And Xerodites and Arachnodites doesn't have eyes, so they rely on their sensitive hearing." Dean Hardscrabble added.

Soon, they find a cargo elevator leading to a few levels down. The wiring in the controls have been damaged, but Sid can fix it. He takes out some tools from his violet bag and starts working on repairing the controls as everyone stood guard. Few minutes later, Sid is done as he activated it. They could hear the elevator going up from the bottom levels and ascend to the 5th level. And judging by the rusty metal noises the gears are making, it's gonna take a lot longer for the elevator to get here and it's making a lot of noises.

"Well, it's a good thing there aren't any creatures here." Prof. Dubinsky said.

"Even so... Everyone, get ready for anything." Zack ordered his team as they took their weapons out.

"Oh, I almost forgot something..." Sid said as he opened his case and takes out two pistols. "You two might need these." Sid said as he gave the pistols to Dean Hardscrabble and Prof. Dubinsky.

Suddenly, they can hear something. It sounds like something was hitting something metal. Zack sees a large metal door that's getting ripped apart. They can hear growling and hissing now. Then, a two or more blades cutted through the metal door. The door gets ripped apart as Xerodites and Arachnodites comes into the room.

"Oh no! They must've heard the elevator!" Dean Hardscrabble exclaimed as some of the black creatures roared.

"Take 'em down!" Zack yelled as he fired his UMP-45 at the creatures. Everyone, except Dean, followed suite as they began firing at them.

Blade took a katana as he rushes to a Xerodite. It swipes its scythe-like claws at him, but Blade ducks and slices of one of its arms. But, suddenly, it quickly regenerates as it swipes its claws at him again. Blade blocks it, but the impact was so strong, he nearly got thrown 10 feet before he landed clean.

"Don't shoot them like that! You have to aim for their hearts!" Dean yelled out, telling them the creatures weaknesses.

"Wow! That's really informative! What next!? Throw garlic at them!?" Rock asked loudly while firing his Ithaca M37.

"For God's sake! Is now the time for that!?" Dean Hardscrabble yelled as she took cover behind a crate.

Blade decides to go with the Dean's idea. Waiting for the right moment for the Xerodite to expose its chest. The Xerodite roars, making it the perfect moment to strike. Blade instantly takes out a throwing dagger and throws it at its heart. The dagger hit its target as the Xerodite squeals in pain as it falls to the ground dead. Blade quickly dodges from an Arachnodite's ambush as he readies his katana. The spider-like creature lunges at him. Blade instantly pierces his katana at the Arachnodite's chest, causing the blade to pass through its chest. Blade draws his katana as the Arachnodite lands on its back and dies similar to how a spider would die.

"Dean's right, people! Aim for the heart!" Zack saw Blade's performance and ordered as everyone tried to shoot the creatures at their hearts.

Few of them are successful as some of the creatures dropped dead. But more kept pouring out from the hole in the metal door.

"Dammit, we can't take much more this! There's to many!" Rock exclaimed to Zack as he took cover and reloaded his shotguns.

"Dammit! When the hell's that elevator gonna show up!?" Zack yelled, wondering how long the elevator will it take to get to the level where they are.

"Guys, elevator's here!" Rhiza exclaimed as the elevator finally arrived. Everyone quickly got in.

"Is everyone here?" Zack asked as he realized. "Wait, where's that turtle?"

"Over there!" Rhiza exclaimed as she pointed at the other side of the room where Prof. Dubinsky was running towards the elevator while being chased by an Arachnodite.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Prof. Dubinsky yelled as the Arachnodite pinned him. It was about to kill him when a bullet pierced its chest. Zack fired another bullet from his SCAR 20 rifle as the Arachnodite dropped dead.

"Come on!" Zack yelled as Prof. Dubinsky got up on his feet and ran to the elevator as fast as he could. Suddenly, the first wired door of the elevator instantly dropped as the second metal door slowly dropped.

"Huh, what just happened!?" Dean exclaimed. Rock tried to the open the wired door, but it was electrocuted as the four-armed stegosaurus monster got shocked.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Rock exclaimed as he recoiled from the shock. "This thing's an electric fence!?"

Prof. Dubinsky almost made it to the elevator, but got swiped off by a Xerodite. The second door of the elevator is halway closed. Prof. Dubinsky dodges a downward claw slash and makes another break for the elevator. But it was to late. The second elevator door closes as the Dean and the squad could hear the old turtle slammed his fist at the door, begging to let him in.

"Somebody get it open before we descend!" Dean ordered. She didn't want to leave him behind. Sid took out his toolkit and was about to work on the lock.

Suddenly, they hear a yell as a Xerodite claw pierces the door. The claw is stained with blood. Dean looks at the blood-stained claw in horror as it slowly pulls back. Then, the elevator started descending at a slight fast pace.

"No." Dean Hardscrabble sat to the the floor of the elevator. She wanted to cry, but no tears emerged. William Dubinsky was dead.

"I- We are sorry, Dean Hardscrabble." Zack said trying to comfort the stunned Dean.

Minutes later, someone enters the Dean's office. The figure sits at her desk as he hacks Hardscrabble's laptop. Then, he starts to type something on it as he says.

"Time to test my new experiments on you, Hardscrabble. Hehehehehe..."

A/N: Wasn't that full of action and thrill or what? That moment with RORs made it look like Javier tried to grab Johnny's dingdong, but it turns out that he just got hungry and grabs a bag of nuts near Johnny's baby maker. That reference was from Scary Movie 4. Well, looks like William Dubinsky is now dead, done, MIA, and will RIP. In memory of that old geezer. And, uh oh, someone's hacking Dean's computer and is about to test some experiments her. Who is this culprit. More to come soon. Stay tuned to The Fog Season 1. 


	6. Crashed, But Not Burned

**A/N: Hey, guys. Last chapter, William Dubinsky is dead. Now, there's a mysterious figure inside the Dean's office and hacked into her laptop. Now this monster has control over what's left of the undergrounds labs. How will the team handle this one? Find out in this chapter. BTW I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner cause' of exams coming up next week and me and my band members had a beach party last Saturday. So, this means it's gonna take a lot longer for me to post. But I will make sure to post and make this story more exciting as I can.**

* * *

Dean Hardscrabble was stunned. She's at a lost for words as well as the rest of her team. William Dubinsky, Monsters University's chemistry professor and a friend of Abigail Hardscrabble, is dead. Dean's only reaction is standing still with eyes of fear.

"Ummm... Dean, we're really sorry about... that turtle guy..." Rock said to Dean, trying to break the frigid ice of grief. Dean didn't reply. Her expression changed from stunned grief to slight raging.

"I'm going to find whoever did this. The mutation, the incident, and Dubinsky's death. Once we finish and get out of here, I'm going to find that monster and trap him into this hellhole." Dean said, founding a new resolve as the elevator stops.

"Come on, let's go and be on your guard." Zack ordered everybody as they got their weapons ready.

The elevator doors opens as everybody gets out slowly and uses their eyes to scan the area. They start wandering the halls together. It looks like the place is deserted, but they stay alert for any ambushes. In the Dean's office, the mysterious monster is monitoring them through the security cameras connected to the Dean's laptop. The monster made a devious grin.

"Time for my latest mutation to fill up its belly. Hehehehehehe..." The monster pressed a key on the laptop.

Meanwhile, Dean and the team are looking for another way down. Around the hallway, just behind a corner, a hidden door opens as a mutated creature slowly exits and is looking for something to eat.

"Wait, do you guys hear something?" Zack asked as everyone stopped to listen if there was anything strange.

Suddenly, they could hear a loud hissing coming from behind them. They turn around and see another black creature different from the others they encountered. It's a black aquatic creature with a large plump bag under its chin similar to a frog when it croaks, a wide mouth, four clawed arms and legs, padded hands and feet, a gray scaled tail, and large yellow eyes. It's drooling yellow acid. It hisses at them as it spits yellow acid at the wall next to it. The acid made hissing sound as part of the wall melted along with a head of a dead monster corpse slumped on it. Zack and his team are about to shoot it when Dean yells.

"Stop! Don't shoot it!" Dean Hardscrabble yelled.

"What do you want us to do!? Dance with it!?" Rock asked.

"Just... hold your grounds. It's an Anuradite. They eat insects and meat, and digests them with powerful sulfuric stomach acids. If it doesn't like it or something disturbs its digestion, it'll spit out its food and find something else to eat. They're not aggresive, but they will be if you attack or startle it." Dean Hardscrabble told them as the Anuradite started looking around while still slowly approaches them.

"Thanks for Creepy Biology 101. What now?" Rock asked as he pointed his shotguns at the creature.

"Let's just back away slowly and leave it alone." Dean said as everybody started backing away.

A camera with a small turret attached to it fires a bullet at the creature's arm. It startled it as it makes a loud hissing roar. Rock had enough as he cocked his shotguns.

"Alright, that's it!" Rock yelled as he shot the creature. It staggered, but didn't die. It hissed at him as it spitted the yellow acid. Rock dogded it as the yellow acid puddle started dissolving the tiles on the floor.

"Take it down!" Zack ordered as everybody, except Dean Hardscrabble, started shooting at the Anuradite.

It staggers at each bullet that hit its slimy skin. It dodges more bullets by jumping and sticking on the ceiling with its padded hands and feet. It shoots out an long, fleshy tongue at Zack. The tongue grabs Zack's UMP-45 as it retracts back to the Anuradite's mouth. It swallows the firearm whole.

"Damn it! The thing ate my gun!" Zack yelled as he took out his SCAR 20 rifle and started firing at it.

The Anuradite spits another gush of its yellow acid as it nearly hit Zack's foot. But he manages to step out of it the puddle before it could make contact and might melt his foot. Dean examines it for any weakspots. She notices two large sacs at the back of its throat whenever it opens its mouth. It looks like that's where the yellow acid is coming from.

"Damn, this thing can take a bullet!" Sid exclaimed as he continues firing his Glock-18.

"Somebody, shoot the two sacs in its mouth!" Dean yelled.

Blade hears what the Dean said as he picks up two small knives from his jacket pocket. The Anuradite is about to spit yellow acid on them agian as he swiftly throws the two knives into its mouth, piercing the acid sacs. The acid sacs burst, causing acids to splash all over the area, as its body drops to the floor dead. Everyone breathes heavily after dodging the acid spits and the stress of the probability that they would've been melted to the bone if the Anuradite's acids would've hit them. Rock looks at the Anuradite's dead body.

"R. I. H. Rest in hell, bitch." Rock said.

"Come on, let's keep going." Zack said as everybody moved on. Dean stopped as she stared at the camera with a small turret attached to it. Then, she catches up to the team. Meanwhile, back at the Dean's office, the mysterious monster slowly claps his hands sarcastically after seeing what the Dean and the military squad did.

"Very keen eyes, Abigail. I'm impressed. Makes me want to rip them out of their sockets." the mysterious monster said sadistically. Suddenly, his phone starts ringing. He takes out his phone as he answers it.

"Hello?"

"It's time. Release the plague."

"Of course. Hehehe..." The mysterious monster typed various codes on the Dean's laptop and presses ENTER as the monster leans his back on the chair with a devious grin on his face.

Meanwhile, on the road in the middle of the night, Claws feels like he was about to doze off as he is still driving while everyone's still asleep. He ran out of coffee and has to endure and keep himself awake. But his eyelids beg to differ.

"Ugh... I can't take much more of this... Ugghhh... Why didn't I stick to the interstate in the first place...? Uughhh... Zzzzz..." Claws's drowsiness took over as he rested his head on the wheel. Then, it dropped to the steering wheel's horn. The car made a loud honk as Claws instantly woke up.

"Oh man... That was clo- HOLY SHIT!" Claws said, then, he yelled as he sees a young girl monster with gray skin wearing a school uniform in the middle of the road. Everyone woke up, wondering what was going on.

He rotates his wheel to the left to avoid roadkilling the girl. But he turns it way too much as the car crashes through the crash barrier and dives down from a steep hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody in the car screamed as the car toppled and tumbled down the hill as it landed upside down which made everybody lose consciousness.

Few hours have passed after the crash. The car is now busted upside down in the middle of the road.

"Aaugghh... W-What...? Aaarrgh..." Claws mumbled as he started coming to. He was still on the driver's seat upside down. The only thing that was keeping him suspended to his seat was his seat belts. He moaned in pain as he took off his seat belt as he fell on his head.

"Ow! Aaarrgghh! Son of a-!" Claws moaned in pain as he crawled out of his car.

He feels a throbbing and painful feeling on his head. He places two fingers on his head and notices that he's bleeding slightly.

"Damn..." Claws said as he examined his blood-stained finger. "Guys!"

He turns around and see if his friends are ok. He notices that Amanda, Celia, Claire, Brock, and Sulley starts coming to. They moan in pain and took off their seat belts and falls on their heads or backs. They all crawled out of Claws's car.

"Ow... What's just happened...?" Claire moaned in pain.

"Owwww... My everythings... Aaughh..." Brock moaned as he held his back in pain.

"Claws... Ow... What the heck happened?" Sulley asked as he held his head because of his headache.

"Oh my God, are you alright, Claws?" Amanda asked as she saw Claws bleeding.

"I'm fine, Amanda. I guess I must've dozed off. Then, there was a girl in the middle of road. I was trying to get out of the way. Then, I steered too much and crashed." Claws explained.

"Well, I hope she's alright." Amanda said as she looked at the hill where they tumbled down. "But you're hurt, Claws."

"I know. It's just slight bleeding. I've been through worst crashes before."

-Flashback Starts-

A policeman exited a coffee shop with two cup of mocha coffee. He enters the patrol car with his partner inside. He gets inside and gives his partner a cup of coffee.

"Hey, do you remember that time when we arrested that chick yesterday for drunk driving?" the policeman asked.

"Hell yeah. That was awesome. She was semi-nude too. Bonus. Actually, I took a picture of her. Wanna see?" his partner asked.

"Sure, I-" Suddenly...

CRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

A black sedan crashes the policemen's car. The crash caused the police car to knock over a fire hydrant, causing a geyser of water to erupt. The driver of the sedan is a drunk Claws in high school years as he exits the sedan while

"Arrgh! Son of a bitch!" The two policemen exited the car as they took their guns out of their holsters.

"Freeze, dirtbag! Put your hands in the air!" the policeman yelled as he aimed his gun at Claws. The blue crocodilian monster dropped his booze and put his claws up.

"Redfield 32 here. We've got a drunk driving situation. Send backup." the policeman's partner said at the walkie-talkie on his shoulder.

"Turn around, you drunk jackass." the policeman said as Claws turned around and got his hands cuffed.

"I-I am... so f-f-freakin' sorry, Sheriff Juniors... I-I mean... this is not even my car..." Claws said between hiccups as he got himself pinned to the sedan. "I-I stole from some fag... Hahahahaha... F-Fag... Hehehe..."

"Oh, so you think its funny to steal a car and crash a police vehicle, huh?"

"No sir! Hehehehehahahahaha!" Claws replied like an army soldier, then he laughed.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." the policeman said as they took him to jail.

-Flashback Ends-

"Whoa! You got arrested in high school?" Sulley asked.

"Yyyyyyeah... I sorta did. Hehe..." Claws said embarassingly. "Hey, where's Mike?"

"He's still in here!" Celia exclaimed as he ran to the front of the car.

He ducks down and sees the green cyclops lying unconscious. Claws gasps as he drags him out of the broken down vehicle. Mike has one black eye, his left cheek is swelling, and there are bruises and wounds on his body.

"Oh my God! Mike, you okay!?" Claws exclaimed, wondering if Mike is alive or not. Celia places two fingers on Mike's wrist, checking for a pulse.

"He still has a pulse. It looks like he took full impact of the crash." Celia diagnosed Mike's condition.

"Who cares." Sulley suddenly said causing everyone to give him an angry glare that said 'That's a cruel thing to say'.

"Uhhh... I mean... We all care, right? Hehe... Yeah, we care about the little runt, don't we?" Sulley lied to defend himself.

"What are we gonna do now?" Claire asked as Claws started thinking. They were in the middle of the road and his car is totaled.

"Let's get our stuff and try to find a nearest town. Once we get there, we should call 911 and get Mike to a hospital and get my car fixed." Claws said as everybody get their stuff in the back seat. When Brock tried to get their stuff in the boot, but it's locked and the boot is jammed to the concrete.

"Don't worry, I got the ke-" Claws was about to finished as he tried to get his car keys, but the key broke. "-ys..."

"Great." Brock said disappointedly.

"Relax. I've been through this situation before." Claws said as he walked to the boot and drew his claws. He started using his claws as lockpicking tools as the boot unlocked. "Yo, Sulley, mind lending a hand with this."

"Sure." Sulley said as he used his strength to open the boot. He was successful as the boot opened. Everybody got their stuff as Claws took out a map and started reading it, finding out where the next town is.

"Good news. The nearest town is Growlburg. It's only kilometer ahead." Claws said while pointing to the direction where the next town is.

"That's good news. Come on, let's get going." Claire said.

"Ok. Sulley, carry Mike for us, will ya?" Claws asked.

"What!? Why me!?"

"Cos' I wasn't the one who didn't care if my friend nearly died." Claws said while giving Sulley a hateful glare.

"Alright. Alright. No need to give me the stink eye." Sulley said as he carried Mike.

Everyone is now walking their way to Growlsburg toget some help. The air grows cold as a thin mist followed them.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, done. It looks like the mist has been released. Well, you know what's gonna happen next. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming in a few days.**


	7. Growlburg

**A/N: Claws and his friends were in a car accident. Some were fine, others bruised, one in slight yet throbbing and bleeding pain, and one totally wrecked and unconscious. They're now heading their way to the small town of Growlburg to seek some help. Enjoy and R&R.**

* * *

Everyone is walking to where the road leads them, which is Growlburg, a small suburban town. They were all carrying their stuff which was supposed to be used on their vacation. But they were in a car accident, so they'll use it later when they're fine and Mike regained conscious. Claws continues reading the map while pointing his claws on some locations.

"Good news, guys. We're nearly there to Growlburg. And lucky for us, there's a shortcut here that'll take us to Jawsfield in no time." Claws said happily since their last route would take them a week to get to Jawsfield. But the new route would take them there in 1-2 days.

"That's relief. Now, can stop carrying this one-eyed douchebag." Sulley thought while carrying an unconscious and severely damaged Mike in his arms like a baby.

"Hey, isn't getting a little colder than usual?" Brock asked.

"And a bit foggy?" Amanda added while rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

"Well, It is a a few hours before dawn, I think. In a few hours, the sun will be up and we'll sweating like hell." Claws said as he spotted something. It was a welcoming billboard, but it's torn apart.

"Some welcoming. I'd give them an F on damage control." Claire said with a smirk.

A few minutes later, they arrive at a gas station. The gas station still has the lights on. Even in the mini-mart.

"Hello!? Is anybody here!?" Celia yelled.

"Celia, it's- What? 1 P.M.?" I think mostly everyone in this town is asleep." Claire said to Celia. Claws looked through a glass window of the mini-mart, wondering if there's anybody minding the store.

"You see anyone?" Sulley asked.

"Looks empty." Claws replied.

Suddenly, a loud siren could be heard. It was so loud, Amanda blocked her ears. Suddenly, someone opened the mini-mart door and looked at the new visitors here. It's a grey lion with black mane, green eyes, and a black scorpion's tail. He's wearing a blue police uniform with gold name tag that says "Richard".

"What the hell are you idiots doing out here!? Get your asses in here!" the police monster exclaimed.

"What the heck's going on?" Brock asked.

"Questions later! Move!"  
Some of them shrugged as they quickly entered the mini-mart. Later, a kilometer outside of Growlburg, there's monster wearing a black hooded dress walks to Claws's wrecked car. She glides her claws on the dented metal, leaving a long and deep scratch mark. She makes a devious smile and looks at a small blood trail leading towards Growlburg.

Meanwhile, in the gas station's mini-mart, Claws places a sleeping bag on the floor near a dairy fridge as Sulley lies Mike down on it.

"Finally..." Sulley grumbled as he looked around the mini-mart for a cold drink.

Then, he saw an orange tiger/fox hybrid with two tails sitting next to a soda vending machine sipping a can of Coke Zero while reading a paperback copy of 'On The Road' by Jack Kerouac. He's long sleeve black shirt, gray skinny jeans, black wrist watch, bracelets from Bob Marley, the Beatles, and Matisyahu, black adidas with red, yellow, and green stripes, black finger-less gloves, black rectangular rimmed glasses, black beanie, book bag, dog tags with an orange peace sign on both of them. He has a six-pack of Coke Zero next to him.

"Hey, buddy, can you bum me a cold one?" Sulley asked the teenage monster.

"Sure. Lively up yourself." he said as he threw a can to Sulley.

"Thanks." Sulley said as he popped the can open and drank it. He breathed a sigh of refreshment as he leaned against the soda machine as continued drinking it.

"So, you and your friends are college kids, right?" the tiger/fox hybrid asked.

"Yeah. From MU. Heard about that?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah. I dreamed about studying there. But I ain't got that much cash in me. By the way, Name's Travis. Travis Rogers." the hybrid introduced himself.

"Nice to meet ya, Travis. I'm James P. Sullivan. Call me Sulley for short." Sulley introduced himself as the new best friends shook hands.

"Your dad's a Scarer at Monsters Inc., right? I've heard about him a lot." Travis told Sulley.

"Yeah, I've been following in his footsteps and tried to become MU's greatest scarer. Until that prick, Mike Wazowski, blew my chances to become a scarer." Sulley said as he pointed at the unconscious Mike. He completely ignored what he and Claws talked about.

"Why? What did he do to you?" Travis asked.

"Like I said, he BLEW my chances of becoming scarer." Sulley said as he finished drinking and crushed the empty can. "So... What are you doing here?"

"Oh, after I graduated from high school, I decided to work for money, so that I can enroll in Monsters University, but, sadly, my mom has a severe illness and was put to hospital care. So, I gave up my dreams of going to college and started working part-time on any job just to pay for her medical bills." Travis told with a slgiht tone of sadness, but still kept a straight face.

"Wow, that's some sacrifice. So, how's your mom doing?" Sulley asked pitifully.

"She's doing fine." Travis said.

"And your dad?"

"Dead. He was an architect. Then, he had a heart attack from the stress of work and died when I was 13." Travis said with a sorrowful face. Sulley started feeling regretful.

"I'm really sorry." Sulley said.

"Nah, it's okay, Sulley. So, tell me about your parents." Travis said.

"Well, my mom died when I was born. And my dad is working at Monsters Inc." Sulley told him.

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's alright." Sulley and Travis continued on with their conversation. Celia and Amanda are tending to Mike as Claws approached them.

"How is he?" Claws asked Celia and Amanda.

"Well, the healing oinment I brought and applied on him will help his wounds a little." Amanda said as he continued applying more oinment from a small glass bottle full of green liquid.

"But we can't fully heal him without a first-aid kit." Celia added.

"Ok, I'll try to get one. But, first, could you put a little over here." Claws said as Amanda rubbed an oinment-soaked finger on Claws's head wound. After he thanked her, he started looking around for a first-aid kit.

Claire was eating a granola bar with worms in it. She was a little curious about why would that police officer dragged all of them into a gas station mini-mart. She approached him as the lion/scorpion hybrid noticed her.

"Ma'am." he said as Claire asked him.

"Why did you told us to get in here?"

"I was simply protecting all of you." Richard said with a stern expression.

"Protect us? Protect us from what?" Claire asked.

"From whatevers outside." Richard said as Claire continued asking her questions. Celia went to the bathroom, leaving Amanda to tend to Mike. Claws walked up to a counter where a blue squid monster with three eyes wearing a green and red unifrom shirt of the gas station and a name tag that said "Eddy". He's playing with a toy car.

"Hey, uhhh... Eddy. It's been a slow night for ya, huh?" Claws asked.

"You got it. But, on the bright side, I've never had so many customers buying stuff here before." Eddy said.

"Say, do you have a first-aid kit around here? My friend needs some patching up."

"Nope. Sorry, but the only medicines we have here are just cough medicines and nasal inhalers." Eddy explained as he continued playing with his toy car. Suddenly, he noticed Brock hiding in the corner as he took a chip bag and started eating it.

"Uhhh, sir. If you're gonna eat that, you're gonna pay $35 for that." Eddy said.

"What!? $30 for a potato chip bag!?" Brock complained and sighed and paid up to Eddy.

"So, why's it getting foggy? Wasn't it supposed to be the middle of summer?" Claire asked Richard.

"Why it's the devil's work, ma'am. Supernatural anomalies." Richard said as Claire was surprised.

"It all began at 7:30 when this fog suddenly showed up. Then, the next thing you know, people started going missing. Even that little sleeping girl's, Caroline's, aunt and uncle suddenly vainshed into thin air and mist." Richard pointed at the little white 6 years old dragon monster wrapped inside a pink blanket sleeping on an ice cream refrigerator.  
"Supernatural forces my ass. Carol's aunt and uncle, and all of those other people must've gotten lost in the fog." Eddy said, overhearing Claire and Richard's conversation.

"Oh really, if you're smug and confident, Eddy, want to go outside and take a walk?" Richard asked him while doing a hand gesture that means showing him out the door. Eddy stayed silent as he continued playing his toy car.

"...Maybe later. I just need the right motivation, you know?" Eddy said as he continued playing.

"Devil's work? Supernatural? I may be a goth. and I think those things are really cool. But... I'm having a bad feeling about all this." Claire thought as she looked outside. Something about the fog made Claire wonder. What was out in the fog? And what Richard said, was it just some ghost story to make this town more horrifyingly popular? Or were people actually went missing?

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Awesome, right? Travis Rogers is an OC brought to you by Shinigamilover2, the author of Inside The Field. It's obvious cos' I mostly read stories and forums with him having a tiger/fox hybrid OC. Anyways, it's gonna take a lot longer now because my midterms starts next week. So, I hope this chapter was interesting. Pls. review.**


	8. Suspicion

**A/N: Sorry i took so long. But exams are done. Thank God. Last chapter, the fog has engulfed a small town of Growlburg. Richard, a police officer of the town, dragged Claws and his friends into a gas station. Sulley befriends a guy named Travis. And Claire's starting to get suspicious about the fog. Let's see what happens in this chapter. Please Read and Review. Especially review.**

* * *

After Celia has done her "necessities", she exits the women's restroom and is walking in a hall behind the mini-mart. She suddenly hears noises that sounds like someone's fixing something. It's coming from the staff room. Suddenly, there's an explosion behind the door as a monster bursts out and starts coughing from the smoke. Celia dashes to the monster.

"Are you ok!?" Celia asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just technical difficulties." the monster said. It's a blue turtle-like monster wearing a red cap. He looked like he's about 16 years of age.

"What were you doing?" Celia asked.

"My father was trying to fax me something when the machine was jammed by a..." the monster showed Celia a green... "Ping pong ball! I'm guessing Eddy has something to do with this. He's always keep losing this whenever he plays with his jerk of a brother."

"Eddy? You mean that clerk?" Celia asked

"Yeah." the monster said as he got up. "So, who are you anyways?"

"I'm Celia Mae. I'm a business major from Monsters University." Celia introduced herself.

"A college student, huh? Name's Samuel Dubinsky. Call me Sam for short." the turtle introduced himself.

"Dubinsky? So, you must be William Dubinsky's son, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised my father's talking about me during his chemistry classes." Sam said as they went back to the mini-mart.

"So, are you always working here?" Sulley asked as he popped open another can of Coke Zero and drank it.

"Yeah. But I was supposed to leave early cos' I was about to head off to a Coachella Music and Arts Festival." Travis said.

"You mean the festival where mostly all of the hipsters go?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah. Actually..." Travis reached down next to where he's sitting and took out a guitar. "I was actually practicing a little for the festival cos', somehow, my friends sorta signed me up to perform there."

"Whoa! Really!? Can I hear!?" Sulley asked, wanting to hear Travis' performance.

"Uuhh... I dunno." Travis said sheepishly.

"Aw come on, man. Don't wuss out. I won't laugh." Sulley said.

"Well... Alright. Here goes nothing." Travis said as he took out a pick from his jacket pocket and started strumming a tune.

"What's somebody like you doing in a place like this? Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?" Travis sang.

"Say what's your name, what're you drinking? I think I know what are you thinking. Baby, what's your sign tell me yours. I'll tell you mine. Say what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?" Sulley sang along. Richard was listening to his walkie-talkie, but he could barely hear the voice because of the static and Travis and Sulley singing.

"Hey! Do you mind cutting the damn hipster music! I'm trying to listen!" Richard yelled as he continued listening to whomever's talking via walkie-talkie.

"Sheesh. What a KJ." Travis muttered.

"I know right." Sulley said as both of them fist bump. Claws was about to leave the mini-mart, but he was abruptly stopped by Richard.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave until I receive further instructions." Richard told Claws.

"I just spoke to Eddy. He said there aren't any useful medical supplies for my friend. And Mike needs it desperately." Claws said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you out and risk anybody getting hurt from whatevers outside." Richard told him while trying to stop Claws from getting outside. Eddy rolled his eyes and had enough as he stopped playing his car and walked out of the counter.

"Oh, what the hell! I'll go! Sure beats waiting in here for something to happen." Eddy said. This made Richard mad.

"Oh, you just try, squidface. I've been waiting for an excuse to take you down." Richard said angrily.

"Eddy, are you sure?" Claws asked.

"Yeah. Sitting on my ass all night's boring. There's a pharmacy just a few blocks west. I'm gonna leave through the back door and lock it as I leave, so that nothing will get in." Eddy told them.

"You are not leaving this place!" Richard yelled, causing everyone to watch the confrontation and the little dragon monster to wake up.

"Listen, Rich, there's nothing but fog out there. Nothing more." Eddy spoke back.

"I am in charge here! You better not leave!" Richard warned him.

"You know what? Screw you. Try and stop me." Eddy said as he walked to the back entrance of the mini-mart. To Richard, it pushed him to far as he reached into his holster and was about to take his gun out when the white dragon monster girl approached him.

"Richard, what's going on?" the little monster asked while wrapped in her blanket. Richard pulled his paw away from his holster.

"Nothing, Caroline. Everything's just fine." Richard said as he gave an angry glare at Eddy who left through the back door.

Meanwhile, in the underground labs' 10th level, Dean and her team wanders through the halls. Dean has been silent ever since Prof. Dubinsky died.

"Everything okay, Dean?" Rhiza asked.

"Yes... I'm fine..." Dean answered sadly as Zack raised his hand, gesturing them to stop.

"What is it?" Rock asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sid asked. Everyone stayed silent, trying to hear something eerie. They could hear a soft hissing sound. Zack reloads his SCAR 20.

"All right, guys... Stay... on your... guard... Uuhhh..." Zack slowly got tired and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Z-Zack... A-are you... alright...?" Rock also fell to the floor along with Sid.

"W-What's... h-happening...? Uhhh..." Rhiza wearly asked as she was out cold and fell to the floor.

"Uuuhhh... W-What...?" Dean weakly said as she looked at a vent which white gases flows out of it as the Dean fell unconscious.

Inside the dean's office...

"Hehehe... Good, they're tranquilized. It's time to play a little game." the mysterious monster made an evil grin as he typed something on the keyboard. On the screen, a trap door opened as the squad fell into it, leaving Dean out of cold in the hall where there could be mutated creatures roaming it.

* * *

**A/N: Finished. Phew. Now I can take a break before classes starts. Anyways, looks our mysterious monster is gonna be playing a game with our heroes in the labs. While, Eddy left the mini-mart to get medical supplies. How will this turn out? Well, just read the next one. BTW R&R.**


	9. Noir Era

**A/N: I'm so glad that Inside The Field, a successful fanfiction from Shinigamilover2, had a nice ending and an upcoming sequel. Woohoo! Ok, let's get on with this one. In this chapter, may blood will shed. Well... probably. Maybe in the next? I dunno. dammit, I knew I should've listed the plots first. Anyway, just enjoy.**

* * *

Claws and the rest of his friends were getting bored and tired. Sam got a toolbox under the counter and went back to fix the fax machine. Celia fell asleep and is now leaning on an ice cream freezer. Mike is still unconscious. Claws is chugging down a bottle of beer since Eddy wasn't there to make him pay and Richard doesn't seem to care nor notice. Amanda is reading her book. Brock is sleeping on the floor. Claire is looking around the mini-mart because she is getting bored. Sulley and Travis are still talking about stuff to pass time. Richhard, as usual, is guarding the entrance. Everyone is waiting for Eddy to come back with the first-aid kit. Amanda notices Caroline sitting near a comic stand and is reading a Total Girl Magazine.

"Hey, your name's Caroline, right?" Amanda asked as she approached her.

"Yes."

"Don't worry. I'm sure your aunt and uncle are fine." Amanda said, trying to give her comfort. Suddenly, Caroline started smelling her.

"Why do you smell like burnt grilled cheese sandwich?" Caroline asked, causing Amanda to giggle a bit.

"Me and my friends were in a car accident." Amanda said. "So, what brought you here?"

"Richard found me. Me and Aunt Kelly and Uncle Gordon were walking home. Then, there were those white clouds out there. There were big insect monsters that goes 'Rawr'." Caroline said as she imitated a roar.

"Big insect monsters?"

"Yeah, like huge flies." Caroline said, making Amanda more and more curious.

"Oookay. So, do you think Richard's a nice man?" Amanda asked, changing the subject.

"No. He smells like socks and he has a weird tail. And he always talk about super... Supernarraru... Superlananara..." Caroline was struggling to say the last word.

"Carol, it's pronounced supernatural." Richard corrected her, overhearing the conversation.

"Hey, why do you keep doing that?" Claire finally had enough of the cop's behavior and asked him.

"Doing what?" Richard asked, not knowing what he has done wrong.

"Filling her head with that sort of garbage! She could get nightmares thanks to you!" Claire exclaimed, causing Celia and Brock to wake up and everyone gazing at the commotion. Caroline got scared as she hugged Amanda who hugged her back and covered her ears, so that she wouldn't hear their raging coversation and vulgar words.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" Brock grumbled as he got up and noticed Claire confronting Richard.

"You should talk, you stupid goth! Judging by the looks on your face, you might be some ugly witch casting some sort of spell you picked from the Internet that'll make humans appear out of nowhere and eat our kids while they sleep. Ooohhh. I'm so scared... you damn bitch!" Richard infuriatingly said. It was so loud, Sam ran back to find out what was happening.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend, you shit of a cop!" Brock stepped in and yelled at him. What Brock said made the college students (minus Mike) surprised as Sulley spit out his drink.

"Wait! You two are dating!?" Sulley asked who was a little surprised. but they ignored him as the commotion went on.

"How dare you insult the authorities, you jackass! I should have you arrested right now!" Richard exclaimed.

"For what!? Just because he called you dick which you are one!?" Claire infuriately exclaimed.

"If all of this is over, I swear to whatever god you believe in, I'll make sure both of you will be eating your word!" Richard exclaimed. Suddenly, Claws stepped in and tried to break them up.

"Whoa. Whoa. Easy there, fellas. Brock, Claire, we are on vacation, ok? We're outside of campus to have some fun and not get on other's throats. Richard, you're a cop and we should trust you to protect us from... whatever's out there. But that girl's... what? 8 years old? Could you kindly do your job without mentally scarring her for the rest of her life?" Claws said, trying to get them to calm down before things turned from bad to worse. Richard's reply was turning his back on them.

Meanwhile, the woman is walking down the empty and foggy streets of Growlburg. She finally reaches her destination which is a few meters away.

"Feast on them to your heart's content." the woman said as she left, leaving mysterious figures heading towards Growlburg Gas Station.

Inside the mini-mart, Sulley looks at the wall clock and asks, "Hey, shouldn't Eddy be back by now?"

"Oh yeah, he should've been back by now. It's been 1 and half an hour now." Claws said as Richard suddenly started ranting.

"Something must've taken him. Something out there in that endless sea of white. Something waiting for one of us to be stupid enough to go out there and get ourselves killed. Something that's waiting for one of us to become their prey."

"Ok, that's enough, Rich." Travis said as he approached him. "Ranting about this supernatural shit isn't helping us at all. Especially to Carloine. When will you stop all of this? If you have some sick religion, could you at least keep it to yourself or in your church?"

Before Richard could say something back...

"AAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE MONSTERS!" Caroline yelled as everyone looked outside.

Everyone gasps as there are black insect-like creatures hovering outside and creeping on the glass windows.

"W-W-What are those things?" Sam asked, being gripped with fear.

"The new era has begun. Behold, everyone, the new creatures that will inhabit this wretched and oppressed world!" Richard exclaimed.

"Oh. My. God." Brock said as Claire hid behind him.

"What do you mean by that!?" Claire asked Richard who took out a black book from his pockets and started scanning the pages until he found the page he was looking for.

"Here it is. 'The Noir Era shalt begin on the day when this world is clouded by every souls' sinful hearts. Then, the liberators, creatures of pitch black darkness, shalt rid the world all of the souls and purifies the land from unforgiven mistakes and souls of dreaded despair. All evil shalt fall into an utter abyss where the new god shalt feast on them and rise from beneath the earth to rule the world, the Noir Era.'." Richard read the words on the book.

"Look, this is insane. Th-This is just some prank. This is a prank, right?" Sulley asked worriedly, but judging on everybody's faces, it wasn't.

"This is the end for us monsters. They are the new inhabitants of this world. It's inevitable. You can do whatever you want. It won't matter anyways. We will all die." Richard said.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that thrilling, blood-curdling, and goosebumping? Who knew that the lion/scorpion hybrid police officer was a demented religious cult believer? Well, there's got to be one. Anyways, I need some help. I've got a music project where I have to play guitar. And I don't know how. Could some of you guitarist readers give me some pointers? It would be really appreciated.**


	10. Alchemilla Pharmacy

**A/N: Thank God, I got this done. This morning, there was a power outage for the whole town for the whole day! Why!? Some of us, can't survive without electricity. Luckily, I finished this in one hour. Also, I want to congratulate Shinigamilover2 for his success on Inside The Field. So, anyways, Richard had proclaimed the Noir Era, a time where the "liberators" will kill all sins of the world. What did he mean by that? Well, let's find out. R&R**

* * *

Everyone watched the insect-like creatures crawling on the window. Their small fangs tries to bite through the glass, but it's not doing any good. Travis takes a fire axe that was on a wall as he prepares for anything the insect would throw at them.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Sulley asked as he approached him.

"Look, I'm not gonna listen to some cop who's loco in the head and saying that these things are gonna bring an end of the world. It's time to nut up or shut up." Travis said bravely.

"Where do you think you're going?" Richard asked.

"As far away from here as possible. That's where." Travis said as he dashed to the counter and took a double-barreled shotgun and a box of shotgun shells from under it.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Claws stopped Travis before he left. "Look, Travis, right? I don't know what the hell's going on, but, please, you gotta help us. Especially, my friend. He could probably die if he isn't given any proper medical attention. Please, you gotta help Mike." Claws pleaded. Travis was about to ignore him, but seeing how Claws deeply cares about his friend, he starting to second thoughts.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Travis asked as he sighed. "All right. Fine. Here." Travis gave the shotgun to Claws.

"Hold up. I'm coming along too. I need to get a sample of those things." Sam said.

"Listen, kid, I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides, you don't have a-" Travis was about to finish when Sam showed them a stun gun.

"Weapon? I actually I do have one as you can see." Sam said with a smile.

"All right. Let's go." Travis said as the three were about to leave the mini-mart.

"Wait." Amanda suddenly said as the four stopped.

"What?" Claws asked.

"Be careful, ok?"

"Sure thing." Claws said while cocking his shotgun as they all left. As soon as they got out, Travis started swinging his ax at some of the insects. Most of those swings missed, until he hit one, causing the insect to get sliced in half.

"How do you like that, freakazoid!?" Travis yelled as he continued to swing some. He noticed Claws swatting his shotgun at some that are flying around him like it was a baseball bat.

"You know, Blue Fang, if you ain't gonna shoot and try to hit a home run, we could always switch!" Travis exclaimed as he kills another black insect.

"Nah. I know how to use a gun, I just suck at aiming!" Claws exclaimed as he proved his point by shooting at an insect, but missed.

"Wow, you're right." the tiger/fox hybrid said as they pressed on.

Few minutes later, after surviving a swarm of large black insects, they finally arrived at the pharmacy. The pharmacy is a two-storey concrete building with a sign on the door that said "Alchemilla Pharmacy" Some of the windows are cracked, shattered, or stained with blood. Someof the lighting in the place is flickering while others are off or on. They see carcasses of dead insects and monsters.

"This must be it, huh?" Sam asked while heavily breathing after running from the swarm of insects.

"Yep. Alchemilla Pharmacy." Travis said.

"I wonder where Eddy is.. He could've been lost in the fog. Or worst." Claws said worriedly as the three entered the building.

The halls are filled with a few corpses of dead pharmacist and customer monsters. They keep their guard up for whatever's gonna ambush them. Suddenly, they hear a loud beep. It's coming from a recorder connected to a phone on receptionist's desk.

"You have 1 message. Message will be automatic read." the computerized voice spoke as the loud beep followed.

"Hey, uhhhh, Leila, I'm heading out of town now. I'm just trying to get more supplies from Heatherfang since we're nearly fresh out. I mean, we have like one first aid kit left. Damn, this fog. I can barely see the road. So, anyways, I'm gonna call you back once I've- What the hell!? Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Suddenly, the yelling and crashing sounds abruptly stopped and was replaced by static. A loud beep ended the message.

"Damn, sounds like that guy went through the same thing we did." Claws said.

"You guys were in a car accident?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Claws said as Travis opened a door to the second hallway and walked slowly with Claws and Sam following him. Suddenly, they heard something.

"What's that?" Sam asked. They stop to find out where the sound is coming from.

Claws thinks the sound is coming from the closet next to them as he opens it.

"Woah!" Claws jumped back a little when he opened the closet.

"What?" Travis asked.

"Look." Claws said as he pointed at what's inside the closet. It was a corpse of a teenage girl who was holding a revolver, a phone, and a hand-held radio. It sounds like someone's broadcasting through the radio, but it's difficult to be heard due to the static.

"Alchemilla Radio. You're listening to Alchemillia Radio. It's kinda quite tonight. If you wanna hear a tune, just call 555-881 and the number of the song you want from our weekly Top 10 list. Alchemilla. Healing not just with medicine, but with music."

"Looks like a suicide job." Claws said as Travis took the revolver and the radio.

"Here. It's a much better weapon." Travis said as he gave Sam the revolver. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash.

"What the hell was that!?" Sam asked.

"It sounds like it came from upstairs." Claws said.

"Hey, who's that?" Sam asked as he pointed at a figure in the hallways.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Claws, Travis, and Sam got out of the mini-mart and are inside the pharmacy looking for a first aid for Mike before they leave. Oh, in case you were wondering, I got the name Alchemilla from Silent Hill series which is the name for the hosptial there. Alchemilla is sorta named after a flower or something that involved alchemy. I don't know? And the thing from the radio, that was from Silent Hill Shattered Memories with a few changes. So, anyways, read and review guys.**


	11. Captive

**A/N: Sorry, I took so long cos' exams are coming up... again! Why did God created exams!? Oh, and my other story is getting good views. Thanks you, FossilDynamite, for your support. Last chapter, we stopped at the part where an anonymous figure approached them. Who do you guys think it is? Well, let's find out and R&R please. There's also some lines here from a certain movie with some slight changes.**

* * *

Claws, Travis, and Sam looks at the figure down the hallway. It's a female monster with pale skin, and pale yellow hair. She is wearing a pharmacist uniform. Her right shoulder is wounded and bloodied and has two black fangs sticking out. Her right ankle looks broken, causing her to limp.

"Oh my God. Miss, are you alright!?" Claws asked. But the monster didn't respond and continued limping towards them.

"Wait. I'm starting to get a bad feeling." Sam said, stopping Claws.

"But, dude. She's hurt. We can't just-" Travis was about to finish when the monster suddenly lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Travis yelled as the monster tried to eat him. But Travis was trying to push her off.

"Oh my God! She's trying to eat me! Guys, do something!" Travis yelled as Claws grabbed the cannibal away from Travis, but her grip was strong.

"Jesus, you're one crazy woman! Stop trying to eat my friend!" Claws exclaimed while still trying to get the monster off of his pinned friend. Sam suddenly grabbed Claws's shotgun and swung it on the monster's head. The impact caused the monster not to go unconscious, but fell to the floor dead.

"OH MY GOD! Sam, you killed her!" Travis yelled.

"Oh no! I-I didn't mean it!? She was just-!"

"Dude, you didn't have to break her skull like th-!" Claws got up and yelled at Sam, but suddenly the door behind them broke down as a swarm of black Insectoids barged in.

"Let's talk about this later. For now, RUN!" Claws yelled as he, Travis, and Sam ran away while swarm was chasing them.

Two minutes later, they run into a room on the 2nd floor of the pharmacy. Claws slams the door behind them and quickly locks it. They are all catching their breaths after running.

"Oh... man... Close call... or we would've been... dead..." Travis said while breathing heavily.

"Yeah..." Claws said.

"Eddy..." Sam said, causing Claws and Travis to look at where Sam was looking. Under a toppled down bookshelf was a bloodied body of a squid monster with a first-aid kit on his hands. There are two Insectoids ripping off Eddy's flesh and eating it.

"Hey, get the hell off him!" Travis yelled as he took Sam's revolver and shot the two Insectoids without hitting the corpse. Travis's eyes started welling up with tears. Claws noticed as he patted the tiger/fox hybrid's back.

"Travis, I'm sorry." Claws said sympathetically. Suddenly, the something's bashing the door.

"Guys, we've got to go now!" Sam yelled as Claws took the first aid kit from Eddy's dead hand.

"How do you presume we do that, turtle boy?" Claws asked.

"Bash out of here, guns blazing?" Travis asked.

"Or we could just go through the window." Sam said as he pointed at the open window. Claws and Travis nodded as they hop out the window. They landed without injury cos' two storey's not that high and the bushes cushioned their fall.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here!" Travis yelled as they ran back to the gas station.

Back at the mini-mart, Celia, Amanda, Sulley, Claire, and Brock are anxiously waiting for Claws, Travis, and Sam. Richard doesn't seem to care as he munched down a chocolate leech bar.

"Damn, when the hell are they gonna get back? It's been almost an hour." Brock said worriedly.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. I hope." Amanda said.

Suddenly, Claws, Travis, and Sam run into the mini-mart in such a rush. All of them are panting and sweating and covered dust, blood, and leaves.

"Oh my God! What happened to you three!?" Celia was shocked to see them like this.

"Where's Eddy!? Hmph. I bet he finally got what he deserved." Richard said coldly.

"Look, you bastard! Eddy, may have been a prick to me! But he didn't deserve anything like what we saw!" Sam exclaimed. He was really mad at what Richard said.

"How would you know, turtle boy!? You're just a kid! You don't know anything about the impending cataclysm that'll destroy this world!" Richard ranted which made everyone really, really mad. Suddenly, Amanda confronted Richard.

"That's it! I have just about enough of your ranting, Richard!" Amanda yelled. Suddenly, Richard smacked her head with his pistol. She fell to the floor unconscious. Caroline yelled as she ran to the basement in terror.

"Hey, what the hell are y-!? Guhhh!" Sulley confronted Richard as he stung him with his scorpion tail. Sulley's mouth started foaming as he fell to the floor.

"Oh my God! Sulley!" Celia screamed in terror. That did it as Claws and Sam pointed their guns at the demented police officer.

"Don't even think about it, dicks. Or I'll blow this bitch's head off." Richard warned them as he pointed his gun at an unconscious Amanda. Claws didn't believe him and continued to point his double-barreled shotgun. "What!? You think I won't do it!? Give me your guns! NOW!" Richard yelled.

"Do what he says, Sam." Claws told Sam as he stopped pointing the gun at him.

"But-"

"No buts. Just do what he says." Claws said as he tossed his shotgun to the floor near Richard's feet. Sam did what he did and threw it near Richard's feet.

"I said all of your weapons!" Richard said while facing Travis. He understood and threw his ax.

He picked up the weapons and Amanda and Sulley too. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. But you can ran outside. I'm pretty sure those things will gladly eat you up. Hehehehehe..." Richard laughed as he dragged Amanda and Sulley to the basement.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't that churned your blood into butter? I'm trying make this as scary as possible. Also, the lines are from Scream 4. Also, do read my other fic. Please R&R.**


	12. Sarah

**A/N: Good news and bad news, guys. The bad news is that exam starts next week. So, I won't be posting anything until exams are done. But the good news is that we're nearing the season finale of The Fog. Only 2 chapters to go utnil the Season Finale. Hooray! *confetti pops out of nowhere* Yeah. Wooooooooohooo! Wait! Aww, dang it! Those were my last confettis. Damn. Oh well, readers, please enjoy while go find some more confetti cannons. *leaves***

* * *

Richard slams the door to the basement open as he dragged Amanda, who's unconscious, and Sulley, who's poisoned. The basement is dim and is full of spare supplies. He throws them at a bunch of piled crates as he grab some rope and duct tape. He ties up the two monster and tapes their mouths. He puts the weapons inside a large chest and locks it with a padlock which doesn't have a key. Richard looks around the basement, looking for Caroline. The little dragon monster is hiding behind some boxes on a high shelf, cowering in fear.

"Caroline. Caroline. Where are you, dearie? Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Richard said creepingly as he continued looking for her and stood on a spot near Caroline's hiding place. She acted fast and threw a paint can at Richard's head.

"Ow! Grrr! You little bitch!" Richard yelled. Suddenly, his walkie-talkie started emitting static. "Not a good time right now." Richard muttered as he answered it and left.

As soon as Richard left the basement, Caroline comes out of her hiding spot and climbed down the shelf. She runs to Amanda and Sulley. She grabs a cutter tool used for opening packages as she uses it to cut their bindings. She ripped off the duct tape from their mouths, causing Amanda to come to.

"Ugghhhh... what happened...?" Amanda groaned as she rubbed the part of her head where Richard hit her.

"A-Amanda..." Caroline said as she held the teenager's hand. "I-I'm scared..."

Amanda suddenly feels something nostalgic about Caroline. She feels like there's deep connection about a certain family member. Whenever Amanda looks at Caroline, it reminds her of...

"Sarah..."

(Flashback)

It was a stormy night in the Vandergeld's residence. This took place during Amanda's junior year in high school. Inside Amanda's little sister's room, Amanda, who's a little younger and wore pink-rimmed glasses and green pajamas, was holding a little orange dragon monster in her arms. It's Amanda's 7 years old little sister, Sarah Vandergeld. She looks exactly like her big sister. Sarah's wearing pink pajamas with white hearts. Sarah was crying because their parents were fighting. They could actually hear it even though their parent's room was 5 rooms away. Amanda covered Sarah's ears, not wanting her to listen to their parent's vulgar argument.

"I can't believe you brought a goddamn whore into our house!"

"Yeah! I did! So, what!? You've been screwing around with my executive, you skanky bitch!"

"Big sis, what are they yelling?" Sarah asked her sister with teary eyes.

"Ssshhhh... Don't listen to them, Sarah." Amanda told her as they waited for their parents to stop arguing.

Suddenly, someone opened the door as a monster entered the room. It was their cousin, Dillan Eclipse. He's a muscular black Night Fury monster with yellow eyes. He's wearing a white tank top and red boxers. He's staying in his uncle's house because he's a college student at Monsters University which is a short drive from here.

"Couldn't sleep?" Amanda asked.

"That. And I wanted to check up on little Sarah." Dillan said as he sat on Sarah's bed and patted his little cousin on the head.

"It's okay, Sarah. Just try to go to sleep, ok?" Amanda said.

"I can't. I'm scared." Sarah said as she started cry.

"Woah. Shh. Shh. Don't cry. Hey, how about Amanda and I will sing you that lullaby you love so much. What do you say?" Dillan asked.

"...Okay." Sarah softly said as Dillan tucked her into bed. Amanda gave Sarah her favorite toy, a handmade yellow dragon plushie. Sarah snuggled in as Dillan started whistling a tune.

"Deep in the meadows... Under the willow..." Amanda sang as Dillan whistled the tune. Sarah closed her eyes.

"A bed of grass... A soft green pillow..." Dillan took turns and sang.

"Lay down your head... And close your eyes..." Amanda and Dillan sang in unison. Sarah was now asleep as the two stopped.

"Good night..." Amanda said as she kissed Sarah on the forehead. The two got up from her bed and left the room.

The next day, Sarah wanted to play with her ball as she approached her father, a scarlet dragon monster with blonde hair, who was speaking to someone on the phone while doing some paperwork.

"Yes... No, I need those documents by tomorrow. And if I don't, tell him that I'll fire his ass out the window and-"

"Daddy, will you play with me?" Sarah asked her father for some time with her.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Sarah!? Go play with someone else." her father said as he continued his work. Disappointed, Sarah left him alone to find someone else to play with her.

She found her mother, a yellow dragon monster with auburn hair, in the kitchen, calculating the budget to pay the bills.

"Uh huh. I already paid the water bills and-... What do you mean by that...? Hey... I paid it on time, ok. I-"

"Mommy, will play with me?" Sarah asked her mother.

"Sorry, I'm busy with the bills. Go play outside." her mother said as she continued arguing with the water company. Saddened, Sarah left to go look for Amanda.

Few minutes later, she found her in her room, doing her homework.

"Ok, the gravitational potential energy is... What, huh? Did I miss something here...? Aarghh... Physics is hard..."

"Amanda, will you play with me?" Sarah asked her big sister.

"I'm sorry. I've got a lot of homework to do. But I promise to play with you when I'm done." Amanda said as she continued figuring out how to solve her equations.

"Where's Dillan?"

"I saw him left this morning with his buddies." Amanda said as Sarah decided to play alone.

Outside, Sarah was playing with her ball all by herself. She felt so lonesome, she threw the ball way to hard as it landed in the middle of the street. Few blocks away, Dillan and his friends were listening to some tunes in his car.

"Just don't give up. I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in. I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me. Whataya want from me. Whataya want from me." Dillan and his friends sang along to the song.

"Man, these tunes are great, dude." one of the monsters said.

"Hey, dude, isn't that your cousin over there." the second monster sitting next to Dillan pointed at Sarah who's trying to get her ball.

Suddenly, a truck drove through the street where Sarah was as she got her ball. "Gotcha." Sarah said as she turned around and saw the truck coming towards her.

"Holy shit!" Dillan took off his seatbelts and ran towards Sarah. She froze in fear as truck was closing in and honked its horns, signaling her to get out of the way. Dillan tried to get her out of the street. But...

"SARAH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The truck hit Sarah as her body got thrown a few feet from the truck. The hood of the truck and the street were splattered with her blood. Sarah's face and chest took full impact of the truck.

"No. No. Nonononono. Please, God, no!" Dillan, with tears in his eyes, rushed towards Sarah's body. He held her lifeless body in his arms as tears started flooding out.

Amanda and her parents heard the commotion as they ran towards Dillan. Her mother gasped and bursted into tears. Amanda knelt down near Sarah's body and started to cry.

"No! Sarah! My baby girl! No! No! Why!?" her mother cried out as Amanda's father comforted her.

"Sarah! Sarah! No! Don't do this us! Please! SARAH!" Amanda cried out as her tears started dripping to the street. Dillan was in utter shock to say anything as his tears dripped on Sarah's face.

"It's not my fault."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! What a tragic past for Amanda Cora Vandergeld and her family! And Sarah was just an innocent little girl. Hmm. Turns out Caroline is smart for her age. Amanda had a flashback of her little sister, Sarah Vandergeld. To Sarah, Amanda and Dillan were like a mommy and daddy to her. If only she would've lived longer to tell them that. Dillan, Amanda and the late Sarah's cousin, will soon make an appearance in future seasons. BTW, if some of you don't know what a Night Fury is, then you'd better watch How To Train Your Dragon from Dreamworks. To some who don't know the songs, it's Katniss's Lullaby from The Hunger Games and Whaddya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. I don't own those songs. Read and review, folks. Ok, *pulls out a map* where's the next confetti shop again?**


	13. ATTENTION!

journal/Journal-3-Bohol-Earthquake-2013-408128901

Read it. It's urgent and will explain a lot. This means I won't be posting The Fog chapters for a while. Don't believe me? Check the effects on my gallery. Look, just check my profile on Deviantart. My profile's name is similar to this profile.


	14. Not Safe Anymore

**A/N: What's up, guys. After the earthquake in Bohol, my house is being rebuilt. So, my family had to sleep outside which is nice minus the mosquitos(Damn them!). Last chapter, we look at Amanda's past and found out that she once HAD a cousin. Poor Sarah died by a truck. So, anyways, let's see what's in store for us in this chapter. Read and Review pretty please. BTW, only one more chapter to go until the finale. And there's a cameo object for a repost story I have on Deviantart since the last one sorta sucked. After Season 1 is done, I'll post the Prologue for my repost on Deviantart and a trailer after the finale here on Fanfiction, so check it out. ;)**

* * *

"It's not my fault!"

"Huh... W-What...? Uugghhhh..." Suddenly, Mike started to come to. His vision was blurry as it started to turn normal. He saw his friends, a tiger/fox hybrid, and a lion/scorpion hybrid pointing a gun at a cowering turtle monster. "W-What's going on...?" Mike moaned, but they didn't heard him.

"Look, my father told me about these things. I think that these aren't some 'ancient creatures that'll take over the world'. He told me about someone who took over the experiments from the military 20 years ago. Someone altered their genes and mutated their DNA with something radioactive. He also told me that whenever these things bite someone, they-" Sam tried to explained, but Richard pointed his gun at him.

"BLASPHEMY! You think you and you're pathetic father think that this ancient prophecy was just some part of your useless and idiotic science!? No, this is it! This is what God destined for us! And I'm not gonna let some low-life nerd and some dip-shit farce from his own father try to get in the way of this almighty prophecy! It's time you meet your maker!" Richard yelled as he shot Sam in the head, causing to drop to the floor with blood oozing out of the hole in his head.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mike yelled at what he saw as everyone looked at him.

"Mike!" Celia yelled as Richard tried to shoot Mike, but missed.

"Aahhh! What the hell!?" Mike yelled as he hid behind an ice cream cooler.

"Hey, stop, you son of-!" Brock was about to taclke him, but Richard shot him on the knee. Brock yelped in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Brock!" Claire screamed as she approached Brock and held him in her arms.

"If you assholes make one more move, I swear to whatever false gods you believe in, I will shoot this goth bitch over here!" Richard warned them as he pointed his gun at Claire.

"Hey, St-!" Claws was about to stop him when Richard shot the crocodile monster on the shoulder, causing him to get on one knee "Ahh!"

"Claws!" Celia yelled in fright.

"Shut up, skank!" Richard yelled as he was about to shoot Celia. When, suddenly, Mike jumped on him and grabbed hold of his head and tail.

"Nobody calls my Celia a skank and gets away with it!" Mike said while struggling to keep himself locked on Richard as he tried many means to get the green cyclops off.

"Aahhhh! You... shit!" Richard growled as he tried to get Mike off. It was a perfect opportunity as Travis tackled Richard as Mike jumped off. Richard crashed to beverage refrigerator as the glass door shattered to pieces and many cans of EnerVita Force dropped on him and on the floor. Travis noticed the gun Richard dropped as he quickly picked it up and pointed it at the demented police officer.

As Richard was about to stand up when Travis yelled at him, "Make one move and your a dead man!"

Suddenly, the Insectoids outside are starting to break the large glass window. They're successful as half of a swarm enters the mini-mart. Celia yelled in panic while others gasp. When they're distracted, Richard dashes to the basement until Travis notices he was gone.

"Quick, everyone, to the cellar!" Travis yelled as everyone nodded and ran to the basement. Claire and Brock were nearly there when an Insectoid bit Brock's shoulder.

"AAARRGGHH!" Brock yelled in pain as he punched the Insectoid away, leaving its fangs on the eagle monster's shoulder.

"Brock, are you alright!?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine! Keep moving!" Brock exclaimed as they continued to the door with Claire helping Brock because he was limping and enduring the pain from the fangs. Suddenly, more Insectoids bit Brock's back as he yelled in pain again and tried to get them off, but failed.

"Claire... Grr... Go on ahead..." Brock weakly said.

"I'm not leaving you, Brock!" Claire exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you die here! Look, just go! Go!" Brock yelled as Claire left him and dashed to the door. She thought it wasn't safe, so she had no choice but to leave him, even thought she hated the decision.

Brock, with the last ounce of strength he has left, try to fend off the Insectoids away with Travis's guitar next to his feet. He violently swing the instrument like it was a baseball bat. But, no matter how many Insectoids he whack, he's still outnumbered as the swarm overwhelmed him.

"Grrr... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, at the basement, Amanda snaps out of her flashback and focuses on what matters now. She looks at Sulley and notices that he's still poison from the scorpion sting by Richard. His eyes are halfway closed, his mouth is still foaming, and he keeps twitching slightly. She grabs the cutter tool from Caroline and uses it to cut off Sulley's bindings. Then, she wraps Sulley's huge fuzzy arm around her shoulder as she carries the blue behemoth monster.

"Oh my... You're so heavy! Lose some weight, James...!" Amanda thought with a slight tone of complaint about Sulley's weight. She struggled, but she was able to lift Sulley of the floor.

"Come on, Caroline. We have to get out of here before-" Amanda stopped when she noticed Caroline gasped as she hid behind Amanda's leg. She looked up and gasped as well as a figure approached them.

"You dumb bitch... Did you really think you could leave...?" the figure was Richard as he pointed a nail gun at them. "Well, you're wrong..." he said with a grave voice.

Amanda slowly backed away, but Richard loomed closer. Just then, Amanda's friends showed up and saw what was going on.

"Amanda!" Claws called out to her as Richard noticed and shot them with his nail gun.

"Get down!" Travis yelled as everyone evaded the nails and hid behind anything that was in the basement. Suddenly, Richard pushed Amanda so hard, it caused her and Sulley to drop to the floor. She grabbed Caroline in his arms and pointed his nail gun at hi hostage.

"Make one stupid move and this is little shit won't worry about headaches ever again!" Richard warned them that if they do something, he'll shoot Caroline.

Nobody move for second until someone bashes the door open and enters the basement. It was a familiar monster... Only... He was different than before.

"Oh my God..." Celia whispered in terror.

"I-Is that...?" Mike whispered in a similar feeling as Celia's.

"B-B-Brock...?" Claws whispered as he saw a bloodied Brock Pearson.

His clothes were tattered, torn, and stained with blood. His feathers were soaked in it. He had multiple fangs on his wounds. His eyes were filled with grave rage. He was carrying Travis's broken and bloodied guitar as he slowly approaches the police officer

"Hmph. How does the pain feels when you go against the prophecy, huh?" Richard smirked as he shot Brock in the shoulder. But it looked like he wasn't in pain as he continued approaching towards Richard.

"H-Hey... Why won't you die!?" Richard said as he continued shooting Brock. The nails hit Brock on the chest, other shoulder, right arm, and even his forehead. But he still continued approaching him.

"You..." Brock said in a low, beyond-the-grave voice.

"Gah...! G-Get back!" Richard said as he backed away slowly until his back hit the wall. He kept firing until the nail gun was out of ammo. He threw it at Brock, hoping it would keep him away, but he still kept coming. Suddenly, Caroline bit Richard's arm, causing him to let go of her as she ran to Amanda

"You... YOU BASTARD!" Brock yelled as he swung his guitar, causing it to hit Richard's head. He turned the police officer over and grabbed hold of his scorpion tail as Brock stomped his foot on Richard's head and tried to pull off the tail.

"Aaaaahhhh! AAAAHHHHH!" Richard yelled in pain as Brock pulled off hybrid's tail and stabbed his back with the stinger which went through the hybrid's body and pierced the floor beneath. Then, he knelt down and started beating Richard to death.

The others, except Caroline who's eyes are blcoked by Amanda, watch Brock killing Richard with his bare hands. Few seconds later, Richard is dead as his face was pummeled by Brock's fist. He stopped as he got up and stared at everyone who came out of hiding.

"Oh my God... W-What happened to you, Brock?" Celia asked in fear as she looked the bloodied Brock. But he didn't reply as he limp and nearly fell to the floor on one knee. Claire quickly catched him before he could fall to the floor.

"Brock. Brock, are you alright?" Claire asked worriedly. But his responses were groaning.

"Growlburg's not safe anymore, guys. We have to get the hell out of here." Claws said to everyone.

* * *

**A/N: I is done. Phew. Richard is now dead. Wooohooo! So long, bad guy! But something wrong happened to Brock. But what is it? And will our heroes get out of Growlburg... alive? Maybe... or maybe not! Stay tuned cos' the final chapter of The Fog Season 1 and the exclusive trailer for Season 2 and my repost story will be coming soon. BTW the cameo object was the EnerVita Force cans. It's a brand of energy drink which the protagonist of my repost story loves so much. Force is a blueberry flavor for the EnerVita. Hope you guys will check it out on my Deviantart once Season 1 is done. ;)**


	15. True Light of The World

**A/N: Hey. Last chapter, Richard was dead (thank god) and now Claws and his friends were gonna get the hell out of Growlburg before they end up turning into whatever happened to Brock, but possibly worst, dead. And this is the final chapter for The Fog Season 1. The exclusive trailer for Season 2 and the repost story, which will be posted on Deviantart, will be shown at the end. Enjoy, read, and review. :)**

* * *

"He's right. We got to get our asses out of here before we all end up dead." Travis told them.

"Claws, Richard put all your weapons in that trunk over there." Amanda said as she pointed at the lokced chest.

"Don't worry. I've got that covered." Claws said with a smile as he used his claws to lockpick the chest.

"I'll help you with Brock, Claire." Mike said as he put Brock's arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Sull. You better not give up on me, man." Travis said as he carried Sulley. Then, Claws finished lockpicking as he grabbed all of the weapons Richard locked up.

"Hold this." Claws said as he gave Amanda all of the weapons except the shotgun which he's using it for later.

"Here." Claws said as he gave Celia a revolver with full ammo in it. "You know how to shoot a gun?"

"No." Celia said.

"Look, lesson cut short, just point at any creepy-crawlies and pull the trigger. Also, make sure every single bullet counts." Claws told her as he cocked his shotgun. Everyone went back to the infested mini-mart as they rush to the exit.

Celia and Claws are shooting down some Insectoids. Claws keep missing while Celia is doing a good job as she killed a lot.

"I have to admit, Ms. Mae. You're a lot better at shooting than I am." Claws said to Celia as he quickly grabbed some of the college monsters' bag as they ran for the door.

They exit the mini-mart as the monsters carry Sulley and Brock while Claws and Celia are shooting back the Insectoids. Celia sees an Insectoid heading towards her. She aims her revolver and shoots, but found out that she's out of ammo. She screams as the Insectoid flies towards her. But Claws saves her by swinging his shotgun at it like a baseball bat.

"Thank you." Celia thanked him.

"Don't mention it." Claws said.

"Come on! We'll take my van!" Travis exclaimed as they rushes to a blue van. Claire and Mike put Brock inside as Travis did the same to Sulley.

"Come on! Get in!" Claws yelled as he continued shooting and whacking some Insectoids while everyone else and himself entered Travis's van. Travis was on the driver's seat, Mike and Claws were riding shotgun, while everyone else were in the back.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Travis said as he struggled with the keys until he turned on the van.

"Floor it!" Claws exclaimed as he put on his seat belts as Travis stepped on the accelerator pedal and drove off. Soon, the monsters successfully escaped Growlburg.

Half an hour later, Travis and the monsters were driving as far away from Growlburg. It was rainy and foggy now as Travis turned his head to check on the others. Amanda used an antidote injection to cure Sulley as he woke up. Claws explained to Mike and Sulley what happened when they were out.

"Oh my God. You guys nearly could've gotten yourselves killed." Mike said in sympathy.

"Yeah. At least, we won't be seeing that goddamn asshole again thanks to your friend." Travis said about Brock killing the demented Richard.

"It's alright, Brock. You're gonna be ok." Claire said while caressing her boyfriend's cheek. Brock replied with some groaning. Travis used his radio to try and contact some help.

"Hello. Is anyone out there? Please. We desperately need help... We're lost and... my friend needs serious help... Please respond. Please." Travis said with grief as he continued driving.

"Come on, let's patch up Brock." Amanda said as she opened the first-aid kit.

"N-N-N-No..." Brock moaned, causing everyone to be surprised.

"Brock-!" Claire was about to say something when Brock spoke first.

"S-S-Stop... the van...!" Brock groaned which made everyone really surprised.

"Wait, what?" Claws asked but Brock ignored him as he grabbed Travis's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Stop the damn van!" Brock half-yelled, half-groaned.

"Whoa! Easy, man! Hey!" Travis said as he stopped the van before they crashed into something. Suddenly, Brock opened the van doors and ran out into the rain.

"Brock! Where are you going!?" Claire yelled as she followed Brock. "Brock! We need you to get back inside! It's not safe out here!" Then, Brock suddenly knelt to the road as Claire grabbed Brock.

"C-C-C-Claire..." Brock groaned. "C-Claire... Please..." Brock groaned as he held her hand. "P-P-Please..."

"Please? Please what? What're you trying to say?" Claire asked. Her eyes suddenly widened as Brock gave her a pistol he blindly stole from Travis.

"Please... kill... me..." Brock weakly said as Claire gasped.

"What!? No! I-!" Claire was about to finish when Brock put the gun in her hands.

"Please... I don't think I can... live any longer..." Brock told her, assuming that he was dying from the fangs stuck to his body as Claws took his seat belts off and went towards them.

"No! Please, you can still make it! You just need to hold on a little longer!" Claire told him with tears streaming down from her eyes.

"No... It's... too late for me... You... have to... kill me... I can't take much more of this..." Brock then lifted Claire's shaking hands which are holding the gun towards his head.

"No... No! I can't!"

"Please! Do it! I can't take much more! Please! KILL ME!" Brock yelled as he pushed Claire's finger which were in the trigger as the pistol shot Brock in the head, dropping to the road dead.

"Oh my God!" Claws muttered as he started running towards them. Claire dropped the pistol as she started crying.

"Claire, what the hell did you do!?" Claws asked her as his eyes started welling up with tears because his friend died by Claire's hand.

"I-I-I..." Claire was at a loss for word as she started crying. She felt a mixture of sorrow, regret, and remorse inside herself. Suddenly, Travis started honking the horns of his van.

"Hey. Come on. We can't stay here." Claws said to Claire as she carried Claire back to the van. There was nothing more they could do for Brock, so they drove off and left his corpse in the middle of the road.

~Epilogue~

In the road, where Brock's corpse lied there, the woman wearing a black hooded dress approaches the corpse. Following her are two male monsters wearing a white mask and brown bulletproof armor carrying two assualt rifles.

"Take his body." she ordered the two as they obeyed and carried Brock's lifeless body.

"Soon, your wretched soul shall be liberated by the true light of this world."

-End of Season 1-

**-Cast-**

Mike Wazowski : Billy Crystal (Artie Ceker from Parental Guidance)

James P. Sullivan : James Goodman (Fred Flinstone from The Flintstones)

Claws Ward : Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson from Glee)

Celia Mae : Jennifer Tilly (Darlene from Modern Family)

Amanda Cora Vandergeld : Taylor Swift (Audrey from Dr. Seuss' The Lorax)

Claire Wheeler : Aubrey Plaza (Julie Powers from Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World)

Brock Pearson : Tyler Labine (Bert "Sock" Wyscoki from Reaper)

Travis Rogers : Aaron Paul (Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad)

Dean Abigail Hardscrabble : Helen Mirren (Elinor Loredan from Inkheart)

Zack Evans : Matthew Mercer (Leon S. Kennedy from Resident Evil: Damnation)

David "Rock" Terrance Jackson : Troy Baker (Snow Villiers from Final Fantasy 13)

Cedric "Sid" Wilson : Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams from Glee)

Rhiza A. Xandra : Laura Bailey (Helena Harper from Resident Evil 6)

Richard : Ben Stiller (Evan Trautwig from The Watch)

Caroline : Ariel Winter (Isabella from Phineas and Ferb)

**-End of Cast-**

Mike: Check out the exclusive trailer for Season 2 of The Fog and the trailer for 20945 repost story on Deviantart. By the way, he told me to tell you readers that me and my friends will be a group called the "Survivors" from now.

**-Season 2 Trailer-**

(A large mist engulfs the country as many monsters scream.)

(The Survivors wanders through a foggy street with weapons in their hands)

Text: The mist has risen...

(Randy exits the RV and see that the clearing where they parked was really foggy.)

Text: And it's demons wander the land...

(Amanda and Caroline are hiding under a car, trying to keep quiet, as they see a pair of bloodied hook-clawed feet coming towards them. Caroline was crying as Amanda covered her mouth.)

Text: Now...

Travis (voice over): Run!

(Travis and the Survivors are being chased by Xerodites in a forest)

Text: They must...

(Johnny hid behind a wall with Randy as a zombie approaches.)

Text: Survive.

Johnny (voice over): Die!

(Johnny picks up a pipe and whacks the zombie on the head.)

Claws (voice over): Help!

(Claws gets pinned by zombie with sharp claws as someone shoots an arrow at its head.)

Sulley (voice over): I can't swim!

(In the sewers, The Survivors are overwhelmed by a flood of sewage as Sulley was about to drown.)

Reggie (voice over): Oh My God!

(Reggie approaches a body the RORs accidently ran over as it got up and attacked him.)

Text: Will they live?

Claws (voice over): Heads up!

(The Survivors take over as Claws throws a molotov at a horde of zombies.)

(The RORs run into a room as Johnny and Javier tries to block the door.)

Text: Or will they fall?

Celia (voice over): Help me!

(A spider-like monster shoots a string of silk at Celia as it snatched her away from the group.)

Randall (voice over): Rex!

(Randall sees Rex being chased by zombified hound)

(Brief silence)

Sulley (voice over): Damn it!

(Claws and the Survivor are fighting off a horde in gun shop. They are forced to leave as they get themselves cornered. A monster watches them with a pair of binoculars)

? (voice over): Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're hopeless as usual, Claws.

(Rex, Randy's nephew, suddenly started crying)

Rex (tears streaming from his eyes): WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

(A horde of zombies run towards them, attracted to Rex's crying.)

Javier (voice over): Oh shit...

(The RORs got their weapons ready as they fought off the horde.)

(Blood splatters on the screen as it shows some text.)

Text: The Fog Season 2

Text: Coming soon.

**-Trailer for Repost Story on Deviantart -**

(In an unknown location, a young man with spiky brown hair is pointing a gunblade at a kneeling figure clad in dark armor.)

? (voice over): Tell me what you know.

(The young man turned around and noticed that a large robotic creature charged towards him.)

? (voice over): About what, Kendrick?

(Kendrick was in a helicopter, watching mayhem unfold in the city below, as he jumped off and got his gunblade ready.)

Kendrick (voice over): About everything. Even with this thing inside me.

(Kendrick was grasping his chest in pain as a blue light glew from it.)

? (voice over): You really think that if I told you, your pitiful Eidolon will come out of your soul permanently?

(Kendrick was jumping from boulder to boulder inside a large tornado as a black dragon with blue eyes shoots flames at him.)

Kendrick (voice over): Listen, you son of a bitch! Thanks to Bahamut, I'm dying now! And since you're his god, you're the only one who can free me from this curse.

? (voice over): Even if I had that power, I would let you rot...

Kendrick (voice over): Then, you're dead to me.

(Kendrick swung his gunblade at the god of darkness, but he disappears and reappears behind the human with a giant sword of darkness in his hand.)

? (voice over): There's no use in fighting your fate, Kendrick. Or should I even call you by that name.

Kendrick (voice over): What?

? (voice over): Now, die!

(The god swung his sword, but Kendrick blocked it as they fought each other.)

Text: This year.

(Kendrick is riding a motorcycle as his comrade tries to shoot down a Scourge attack copter chasing.)

Max (yelling): Could you cut a little closer next time!?

Kendrick (yelling): Just shut up and keep shooting!

Text: One warrior...

(Kendrick was fighting an elite enemy soldier. She kept firing pipe-bomb arrows with her crossbow as Kendrick hid behind a column. Suddenly, his superior contacted him as the arrows exploded)

Richard (communicator voice): Marduk, what the hell's going on up there!?

Kendrick (yelling): I'm fighting a Bane Elite here, for crying out loud! How the hell does that make me feel!? Screwed!?

Text: Cursed by the darkness...

(Kendrick who transformed into a horrifying incarnate of Bahamut wreaks havoc as many citizens flee for they lives.)

Kendrick (thought): No! Stop! What am I doing! I can't control myself! Stop!

Text: Will fulfill the prophecy.

(Kendrick reads the inscription on the walls of his Eidolon's tower with a torch)

Kendrick: A warrior of pure darkness with the heart of light, the descendant of the goddess's dragon champion, shall bring about the fall of the dreaded god and bring forth the goddess's promised eternity.

(Kendrick examines the stone carving of the Dragon champion.)

Kendrick: He looks like...

Text: The question is...

(Kendrick is now kneeling in front of the god of darkness in his realm. Kendrick's body is nearly in its final stage to be a permanent incarnate of darkness.)

?: So, come to your senses and decided to serve me for all eternity?

Text: Will his darkness consume him?

Kendrick: Yeah... Not really.

(Kendrick fought took out a white glowing gunblade and fought against the god of darkness.)

(Kendrick is on the ground incapitated as the god of darkness grabs him by the neck and raises him from the ground.)

? (enraged): Did you really think you could kill a god, you useless mortal!? I shall rule the goddess's world! And soon, I shall rule yours!

(Suddenly, Kendrick started laughing)

Kendrick: Hehehe... Hahahahaha...

?: What is so funny!?

Kendrick: You're... just another... egomaniac... You think... your selfish desires... will bear fruit...? I think not... You wanna know why...?

(The gates of the god's castle was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of light.)

?: Why?

Kendrick: Because... you and I... are going to die in this hellhole...

(The room where they're in was invaded by a burst of light.)

Text: The Promised Eternity

Text: Coming soon.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that something? I hope the trailers were catchy and awesome. I tried my best. I'll let you guys know when I'm gonna post The Promised Eternity in a while. I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. I was always in line to get relief goods for my family. On November 2, me, my mother, and my sibling will be moving to Manila to get away from the aftershocks (more than 3,000 aftershocks and counting). Nah, I'm kidding about the moving part. I'll just be there temporarily to pick up my father from abroad. And on November 4, classes will be starting, so updates will be taking longer. Anyways, Happy Halloween.**

**To FossilDynamite: Claire would probably kill me, but like I said, I'm immune with author powers. Every writer has author powers.**


End file.
